Turning Points
by Kaio-Strife
Summary: What if events had turned out different. The slightest change could effect the outcome of the future? How would this effect the lives of a rookie Soldier and the people that surround him. Set pregame. Alternate storyline. Clorith.
1. Of Disappointment And Despair

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy VII characters.

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Disappointment And Despair**

**---------------------**

The figure sat in the preparation room. Surrounded by shiny new lockers and benches. It was pretty much empty that time of day. Most of the troops were out on leave. Enjoying their precious free time by delving into the sins the grimy city, Midgar, had to offer. All save one. The figure of man around the age of Eighteen clad in a blue standard shinra uniform. His bright blue eyes staring fiercely at his boots as he slid them on.

He let out a small sigh as he finally managed to squeeze them on. Giving a quick glance around the room he rose to his feet, scooping up his helmet from the bench beneath. Sliding the head gear on over his Spikey Blonde hair he cringed slightly. He mulled over the fact the outfit was slightly loose hanging and not to comfortable. Never the less he was proud to wear it. Slamming shut his locker the young low ranking soldier headed towards the door. A determined yet nervous expression plastered on his thin face.

----------------------

The heavy door swung open after some effort, giving way to a large warehouse. It was overflowing with crates and barrels all of which seemed like they best not be interfered with. Evening light shone down through one of the warehouse' many grimy skylights. In the center of the room was a transport truck being prepped for departure. The young low ranking soldier approached, his head lowered. Ahead of him he made out another soldier such as himself dressed in the blue garb leaning against the truck inhaling a Cigarette deeply. The blonde scrunched his nose under his helmet. He hated smoke, most likely derived from living near a Mako reactor in his youth. To the back of the truck a man dressed in a first class soldiers uniform with spikey black hair was practicing squats. He looked around the age of the Blonde give or take a year or two over. A confident grin adorned his face.

The young soldier stopped in front of the raven haired Soldier and stood attention saluting him quite clumsily.

"C.. Cloud Strife reporting for duty SIR!". Cloud stuttered unwilling to move from the spot.

The Raven haired soldier stopped his activity and glanced at Cloud, blinking a few times. An awkward silence hung in the air for a moment only interrupted by the puffing of smoke emitting from the left.

"Ahahahaha!". The Soldier keeled over clutching his sides with his hands. "Ahahahahahha!!! Sir?!"

The laughing lasted longer than was called for. Cloud slouched and sighed deeply.

_"Great!! I've made a fool of myself! Whats more I've made a fool of myself infront of a First Class Soldier.."._ Cloud thought how was he ever going to gain respect around here. He was constantly the butt of every joke. In his training classes his skills were below average, the blonde haired soldier had a hard time making friends.

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when a hand touched down on his shoulder. "You don't need to call me Sir."

Cloud blinked.

"The names Zack Fair, you can call me Zack". The first class beamed down at Cloud.

"Yes SIR, Zack!". Cloud sputtered.

Zack smirked slightly and stepped back towards the truck. "Cloud... How come you signed up for this mission? Its gonna be kind of dangerous out there."

"I..". Cloud started but stopped ubrubtly as the sound of boots on concrete echoed behind him. Turning around Cloud came face to face with something he never expected. A figure clad in a long black leather coat and white Pauldrons approached him, long silver hair gliding behind him. With a sword possibly as tall as he was cutting the air is it hung behind the man.

"Sephiroth..". The name fell from his lips like a whisper.

Sephiroth had been his Hero for countless years now. He was the whole reason Cloud was stood in the Warehouse right now. His idol, his hero standing before him. General Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth?". Zack chirped up. "You're coming too, I thought it was just a little malfunction in a Nibelheim reactor?"

Sephiroth stared stoicly through Cloud towards Zack. His head bobbed slightly indicating a yes.

"They don't want any chances taken. We shall clear this matter up and be back within a few days.". Sephiroth uttered. His very voice commanding respect Cloud noted.

The four soldiers turned to board the truck when a voice yelled out from the background. The small group stopped suddenly. Each addorning a look of confusion as though something was not right. Each sensing something different.

"Umm excuse me sirs! We just recieved word from Heidegger." A warehouse worker hurried infront of the party.

"And..?" The silver haired general demanded.

"The mission to Nibelheim has been cancelled. The cause has been determined to be that of a leek. A repair party is being sent in your stead." The worker hung around for a few moments but after feeling four pairs of eyes bore into him he left quite hastily.

Clouds heart sunk into his Stomach. A bitter taste of disappointment in his mouth.

"Guess it can't be helped." Zack shrugged.

"A waste of my time." Sephiroth uttered and began to walk away. Cloud watched him leave the room.

Cloud slowly removed his helmet and slinging it under his arm. letting his hair spring back to its normal spikey style. Thankful that it atleast was intact.

"Don't be so down Cloud." A hand came down onto his head scrunching it up as Zacks voice came from his side. "Want to grab a drink?"

Cloud turned his head to face Zack, a frown permantly fixed on his face. He shook his head slightly. Zack seemed to understand and bid him farewell.

"Next time then". He waved to the lower rank as he headed to the exit.

------------------

Cloud thrust his sword at the target. The armoured doll springing back upright after each hit yet he persued. Blow after blow, striking the doll. The training room around him was empty. The targets and weapon racks were the only things keeping him company in the windowless room. The sword clattered to the ground as Cloud fell to a crouch panting heavily as beads of sweat dripped from his nose.

"My chance to finally proove myself here and it was all for nothing." The blonde panted.

The door parted as someone approached. Cloud turned his head towards the door. His face dropped. He scrambled to his feet.

"Well well well, if its isn't the class weakling. Good old Cloud." A boy around Eighteen with greased back dull blonde hair grinned at him.

"What do you want Seifer..." Cloud frowned.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here Chocobo head." Seifer grinned as he was joined by a few more classmates each with the same shinra uniform.

Seifer drew a few steps closer to Cloud.

"Now you'll have to pay for being smart!" Cloud gasped as a clenched fist connected with his stomach.

------------------

The Training Area was empty once more. All but a lone figure lay on the ground. His outfit torn slightly and his face smeared with blood. The spikey haired boy attempted to climb to his feet but couldn't find the strength. He rolled on his back wiping his face with his torn sleeve, drenching it in blood. He groaned. Since arriving the barracks he had made few friends. By few it meant none. People were warey of his loner personality and picked him out for it. He scrunched his eyes. This was typical. This was meant to be his big day. Fighting alongside Sephiroth and on his way back to his hometown of Nibelheim but instead he lay there. He wondered breifly. How things would have turned out if the mission had gone underway. Pictures of Dragons and happy townsfolk filled his head as he tried again to climb to his feet.

-------------------

Aimlessly Cloud wandered through the streets of Midgar wearing now Black baggy trousers and a longsleeved black top. He had left the barracks over an hour ago and was glad to be rid of the place. He'd wandered pretty fare and the streets became grimier and dirtier. Soon the sky was blocked from view, he figured he was now beneath the plate. The Blonde laughed slightly. Maybe that was where he belonged.

A sign came into view. 'Walmart'. This place was full of shady characters. Cloud glanced around. This place was full of every sin possible. Bars littered the area along with gambling stalls and a place called 'The Honeybee Inn'. The streets were dimly lit and a foggy smoke hung around. People barged past him not bothering to appologise.

Cloud cast his mind back. His nails dug into his palms as he thought about returning to the barracks. He growled as he drove his fist into a wall with some force. Pain surged through his hand followed by a numbing sensation. The blonde haired soldier stared down. Blood dripped from the knuckles of the right hand. He spun around against the wall and slid down it to the floor his knee's propped up as he burried his head in his hands. Ignoring everything around him.

"Excuse me." Cloud stared up wide eyed at the source of the gentle feminine voice. "Are you alright."


	2. Of Princesses and Knights

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Princesses and Knights**

------------------

Cloud Strife stared up wide eyed. His mouth slightly agape. Standing over him peering down on him curiously with Emerald coloured eyes was nothing short of an angel. Long wavy chestnut brown hair hung in a braid. The rest of her chestnut hair hung in two bangs on either side of her heart shaped face. The woman was dressed in a long buttoned up pink dress that came down to her ankles. A red jacket was worn over the dress, this only reached her stomach. Her wrists were straddled with silver bracelets and her feet clad in light brown boots. Hanging over her wrist was a basket of flowers. Flowers in Midgar? Clouds eyes hungered her image and feasted. He glanced up at her shapely body. She was thin, Older than he. Possibly in her late teens. But her curves told otherwise.

The flower girl tilted her head to the side. Clouds eyes widened more and his face heated up as he realized she had caught him staring. He quickly turned his head away. This caused the girl to giggle slightly.

"Are you alright?" She repeated her question. That voice. Was soothing.. Inviting.

"No!" Cloud shook his head. Trying to eradicate all thought. He quickly climbed to his feet and looked at her once more. He was a few inches taller. "I'm fine."

She smiled a rare smile. Causing Cloud to look away once more. "Are you su.." She gasped and quickly took his bloodied hand with her two bringing it closer to her face to better examine it. "You're hurt!"

The Blonde boy tensed at the touch. His body seizing up. His cheeks burning wildly.

"I'm fine!" Cloud exclaimed as he drew back his blood smeared right hand. The unexpected motion caused the flower girl to look up at him in shock. Flashes of the days disappointments dotted in his head. "I don't need your help!! Just. Leave me alone!!" He barked as he turned and walked hastily away. Leaving a startled flower girl standing staring at him. Her hands still cupping an invisible hand.

--------------------

Cloud muttered to himself as he walked further into the 'Walmart'. His feet kicking the ground and his head bowed. This area seemed to have more people around. The soldier suddenly stopped and raised his head.

"She didn't deserve that..." Cloud sighed and felt a pang in his chest. "She was only trying to help me. I shouldn't have.. I have to apologise."

The Blonde fighter turned around and started towards the area he had come from. Faster, faster. Before he knew it he had broken into a light jog. He reached the place he was before. But she was nowhere in sight! He contemplated leaving but couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't. She had been the first person to show him kindness since he had arrived in Midgar a couple of years ago.

He pushed forwards. Barging past a few people and getting a few snidey remarks from grim characters. He ignored them and continued the search. He became more desperate.

Finally he reached an area that was very much deserted. Boxes and dirt greeted him. This area was quite dark.

"Would you like to buy a flower?" Cloud snapped up. That voice, it was her!

"Why would I want one of those. I already have a pretty flower right here." A rough voice grated. Clouds heart sank.

He frantically looked around.

"No, let go of me!" It was her voice! She was in trouble.

Cloud turned the corner, finding the source of the voices. A middle-aged man with a rouged face and a crooked complexion had a hold of the Flower Girls wrist. Attempting to drag her closer. She attempted to pull from his grip.

The Soldier looked at her face. Her calm expression and smile were gone. Fear was there instead. "Snap!" Something deep within Cloud. Something that had been asleep all his life. He felt awaken. Surging through him.

"Let her go." He growled, anger boiling in his blood.

The large built man turned to face Cloud. Directing a threatening glance to him.

"This ain't none of your business kid, beat it!" He grumbled.

"Let. Her. Go." Clouds hands were shaking though not through fear

"LISTEN! Get out of here now before I..AHHHHH!!!!! AHH!!" The rough man screamed as a hand gripped his own that had a hold of the girl. Cloud staring hollowly, eyes narrowed at the man, brought the hand up and away from her.

"SNAP!" Followed by a wail as the attackers lifeless hand fell to his side. The street thug brought his other hand up to support it holding it up by the forearm. The rough man's wrist was snapped at the joint. A bone stuck out in a place it shouldn't have done.

"How dare you!" The thugs intact left hand scrunched into a ball, swung for Cloud. In a heartbeat Cloud ducked under it and spun around bringing up his right foot and round house kicking the thug in the side of the face, sending him flailing through the air, colliding hard into a pile of crates. He wasn't getting up for awhile.

The blonde haired fighter blinked. Slowly unclenched his fist. _What was that all about? _He immediately spun around glancing down to the ground at the flower girl's beautiful form lying on the ground. She was still..

Without second thought Cloud scooped her up into his arms. Tensing at the feel of her against his arms and chest. Staring down at her sleeping form he headed away from the alleyway back into the 'Walmart'.


	3. Of Nights And Days

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Nights And Days**

------------------

A slight moaning could be heard in the dark. Followed by two emerald green eyes slowly opening. The feminine figure of a girl in her late teens slid upright. Where am I? The room was dark. The only light was that which was coming through the window to the right. It was moonlight.. No.. Artificial moonlight. The girl began to rub her eyes slightly in an attempt to get them more adjusted to the level of dark. Realisation took over and she realised she was in her room. She was sitting in her bed. Her back rested against the headboard and her form covered in a quilt. The only other features were a night stand beneath the window and a wardrobe at the other side of the room leaning against the wall by the door.

"How did I... Get back here?" She found herself saying.

Suddenly a thud came from the room next room. A door clicked open and footsteps hurried towards her room. Click. The light flickered on and the brown haired girl found herself shielding her eyes from the light.

"Aerith! You're awake. Thank Gaia!" A middle-aged woman named Elmyra with brown hair tied in a bun ran across the room towards the flower girl throwing her arms around her.

"Mom?" Aerith blinked. Returning the hug. "How did I get here. All I remember is.."

Aerith's eyes widened and she sat bolt upright clutching the sheets to her quivering form. Her green eyes darting around the room in fear.

"Aerith, its okay. A young man brought you home. He told me everything that happened!" Elmyra comforted her daughter.

"A young man?" Aerith lay back against the headboard..

_"Let her go."_

That was the voice she heard before she fell unconscious. Who did it belong to?

"He carried you all the way here!" Elmyra explained.

The brunette girl blushed hard as the image of being rescued and carried off by some form of Knight popped into her head. She quickly dismissed it.

"Where did he go?" Aerith inquired after a few moments.

Elmyra let forth a sly grin. "I couldn't just let him leave in the night. He's sleeping downstairs."

------------------

Cloud stared up at the ceiling. He was currently resting upon the sofa in some stranger's living room. He wondered how he had ended up there. He also wondered when the last time he had slept on something so comfortable was. Immediately the image of the Flower Girls sleeping form popped into his head. He scrunched up his eyes. What was wrong with him?

"Hello?" A soft voice echoed through the darkness from the other side of the living room. Followed by footsteps approaching.

The blonde soldiers eyes popped open and immediately came into contact with two emerald eyes. The contact lasted a few seconds before the two figures looked away. The feminine figure turned back to face the masculine figure resting on the sofa. She gasped slightly at seeing his glowing blue eyes and spikey blonde hair. She remembered the same man from the 'Walmart'.

"So it was you.." Aerith uttered in the dark of the room. The 'moonlight' now flowing through the window above the sofa. Giving each person a better look at the other.

Cloud sat up and nodded slowly. Bowing his head. Aerith slid down to sit on the other side of the sofa. Intertwining her fingers together.

"Thank you so much... You saved me.." Aerith looked down at her hands.

Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat. "No, I'm sorry about the way I reacted."

The Flower girl giggled slightly. "My Bodyguard." She found herself whispering.

"Huh?" Cloud inquired. Not quite sure if he had heard something or not.

"Oh.. Nothing." Aerith smiled. Cloud was just beginning to notice how calming that smile was. She was wearing a simple pink cotton dress. Two straps hung over her shoulders. Her hair still tied up in a braid. Realising he was staring again he switched his gaze to the floor.

Aerith took the chance to get a better look at the man. His spikey hair was set so intricate. He wasn't particularly built but muscles were evident on his arms. She flushed as her gaze darted to his eyes. She was taken back for a moment. His eyes glowed Mako blue. Was he Shinra? Something else about his eyes. They seemed sorrowful. For some reason she wanted to see them happier.

"I... Should go." He muttered and stood to his feet. "I have intruded long enough."

Aerith climbed to her feet instantly and grabbed his wrist. "No!" Cloud blinked. "Not yet. The slums are a dangerous place at night. Just stay until morning." She concluded.

The soldier gazed at the flower girl. She showed something he had never expected. Sincerity. He wasn't used to that. Thinking about it he realised he didn't particularly want to travel through the slums at this late hour. Silence filled the room for a moment before he gave a small hesitant nod. Aerith smiled widely, increasingly more so when she saw a ghost of a smile on Clouds face for a split second. The Brunette gently released his wrist and turned around and headed towards the staircase one more. She stopped at the foot of it and faced Cloud.

"What is your name?" She requested solemnly.

The would-be swordsman paused for a second before facing her. "Cloud Strife." He answered simply.

"I'm Aerith. Aerith Gainsborough." Aerith gave another of her soul lifting smiles and returned upstairs. "Goodnight Cloud."

Cloud stood alone in the dark for minutes staring towards the staircase before breaking the silence. "Goodnight... Aerith."

------------------

The emerald eyed Flower Girl stirred. The morning light filled the room with a beautiful glow. She was still quite tired but knew she needed to get up. Climbing out of bed Aerith quickly tied her chestnut hair back and chose her favourite pink dress to adorn herself with. After a quick wash she headed down the stairs. Her mother had yet to awaken and the downstairs, though well lit and decorated with various antiques and tables, seemed quite lonely. The flower girl quickly glanced towards the sofa... It was empty. Aerith sighed slightly as she picked up her basket from the table in the center of the room and headed out of the front door.

------------------

Cloud glanced around the barracks. He had gotten there a good hour or two earlier during the early morning light. Casting his mind back he felt bad about leaving abruptly but decided he had outstayed his welcome. Glancing around again he noted the room was full of bunks. Soldiers were getting prepared for the days trials as was he. No one had noticed he had been out all night. Or no one had cared. Cloud finished equipping his Shinra uniform and headed out towards the days training exercises.

-----------------

The blonde soldier broke through the finishing line. Glancing over his shoulder at the barbed wire and pit falls along with unstable platforms and ziplines that the excersise had accompanied. He'd somehow managed to avoid the traps and stay at a steady pace within the group of soldiers participating. He had finished in the top few.

"Alright Ladies! That's a day! And Strife!" The red clad Captain barked. The panting blonde fighter faced the Captain. "Better!"

Cloud had precious little time to enjoy the moment of triumph before Seifer walked on by, scoffing about how it was a fluke of luck. A few others who had finished later gave a few bemused glares at him. Never the less he headed towards the exit. As he neared the doors leading inside he caught sight of Spikey Black hair. The figure was waving at him.

"Not bad at all Cloud!" The man yelled towards him. It was Zack!

"Sir!" Cloud yelled as he saluted.

"I told you. Call me Zack! We're buddies right?" Zack extended his hand.

Cloud glanced in disbelief. Buddies? He didn't really have any friends. Slowly he shook the higher ranked Soldiers hand. Zack grinned and slung an arm over Cloud's shoulder walking towards the building.

"Now as a friend and your superior. I order you to come check out this bar, its called. 'Tonberries'!"


	4. Of Training And Thought

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Training And Thought**

----------------

The next two weeks came and went. Heidegger had put a lot of pressure on the Soldiers with upcoming festivities. A festival was been thrown in a few short weeks to honour the fiftieth anniversary of Shinra's Presidency. The training exercises had become harder and breaks became more scarce.

The young Blonde soldier crashed down on his Bunk. His body aching from the constant training. His muscles ached, as if begging a chance to repair. The soldier cast his mind back to the previous fortnight. Things hadn't exactly picked up. Seifer and his 'Gang' were still out to get him and the days were getting longer. However he had made a new friend in Zack. The elder black haired Soldier had taken him in somewhat as a prodigy. Though Cloud never saw why. But there was something else. Something else he couldn't take his mind off no matter how hard he trained.

"Thank you so much... You saved me.." A soft voice echoed in his head.

Cloud flushed immediately and shook his head dramatically. He was a Soldier, he had no time to be thinking about such things. Right? The moral battle waged in his head until finally exhaustion finally took its toll and the soldier fell into a deep sleep.

----------------

"Alright rise and shine maggots!!" A loud voice split through the Eighteen year olds spikey head and he sat bolt upright without further encouragement.

The soldier scattered throughout the room darted out of bed and stood to attention. Upon seeing this the Captain, dressed in a red long coat that reached his legs. Matching red trousers and of course a red beret. The Captain nodded to himself in satisfaction and continued.

"You all know about the festivities in a few weeks. A tournament is being thrown for the Presidents amusement. Representatives from each Squadron will be competing with one another." The Captain explained an amused voice. Murmurs broke out through the large room. Each soldier by his bunk whispering to the next.

"Silence!!" The Captain screeched painfully. "Now if you find that to be big news. Get your heads around this. Overall winner of this 'Display Of Strength'. Gets a once in a lifetime opportunity. A final match with General Sephiroth himself!" The Captain stressed the name Sephiroth.

That was all it took. Chaos filled the room. Shouts and gasps echoed through the expanse. Everyone was going crazy. Cloud glanced left to right. Some were jumping up and down, some flexing there muscles and he even saw some cowering against their bunks.

"A match with General Sephiroth?" Cloud thought as he gulped hard. Images of the tall General and a long sword flared in his minds eye. "Could HE even hold up against that man. But this could be, his chance to prove himself..."

"I want you all in peak condition to represent us." A sigh of relief and disappointment filled the room. Cloud couldn't tell which his was. "I'll be watching you closely in these weeks. You want a spot in the finals? Prove your worth."

The room was once again at attention. Necks craned higher than they usually were. Everyone wanting to impress their superior.

"You've been pushed pretty hard these past two weeks so everyone has the day off. Enjoy it while you can. DISMISSED!" With that the red man turned of his heels and marched out of the room.

-----------------

The clattering of chopsticks against a bowl and constant slurping filled the bustling cafe. Thud. The empty bowl hit the table, still steaming from its former contents. The black haired man struck his fist against his chest a few times before finally gasping for air.

"One more house special over here!" Zack yelled out to the waitress with his arm raised in the air. She quickly noted down his order and turned to the other costumer at the table.

"And for you sir?" She asked flashing her best smile.

Cloud stared at the condensation dripping down his glass of water and ice.

"He doesn't eat much!" Zack mused with the young waitress. She laughed slightly and nodded before heading to take someone else's order.

The Blonde haired swordsman glanced out of the window to his left. Zack had dragged him along to some cafe in the Sector 4 slums. They both shared a like for the slums. Down there everyone was equal with one another. The cafe wasn't particularly large. It had a counter to the back of the room which a few people were sat across. The rest of the building was filled with table styled 'booths' lined across the windows.

"Cloud!" The blue eyed soldier snapped out his thoughts and looked to the direction of the sound. Zack.

"Sorry.." Cloud apologised.

Zack waved his hand in dismissal. "No need. You seem to have something on your mind lately."

Cloud stared back down at his drink. Finally taking it in his hand. The glass was cold to the touch. He brought it to his mouth and let the liquid pour in.

"Who is she?" Zack grinned mischievously.

The blonde's eyes shot open and he immediately turned to his right away from the window and spurted the contents of the glass across the room.

"Hey!! Watch it!?" A man dressed in green street clothes with a red head band cried out. His top covered in water.

"Let it go Biggs, lets not start any trouble." A kind of pudgy man wearing a red bandanna pleaded. The man named Biggs sat down at the counter again after a few moments, mumbling something about Shinra.

Zack laughed slightly and Cloud shifted nervously.

"I was right wasn't I?" Zack taunted. "Is she pretty?"

"Umm... Yeah." Cloud blurted out without realising. He immediately tried to take the words back but it was too late. Zack was beyond reasoning.

"Cloud! I had no idea! Tell me everything." Zack rose to his feet slamming a hand on either side of the table and leaning over.

The lower ranked soldier hesitated for a few seconds before replying. "There's nothing much to tell. I only saw her once and few weeks ago."

Zack sighed heavily and dropped back down on his seat dramatically. "Is that how it is?"

Cloud nodded and rose to his feet. He placed his the cost of his drink and a little extra down on the table.

"I'm going to take a walk."

The raven haired soldier went to stand when a steaming bowl of noodles was placed down infront of him. He glanced from the dish and up to Cloud, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I'll see you back at the Barracks then." Zack mused.

Cloud nodded. The first class soldier watched him walk towards the door before shaking his head and smiling slightly. His attention then turned to his dish which he attacked fiercely with his chopsticks.

------------------------

Dressed in a dark blue sleeveless jumper with a zipper which ran down the middle fastened at the top and black cargo pants the Blonde, spikey haired soldier-in-training walked aimlessly through the sector. His eyes fixed yet looking at nothing. His brown boots scuffing the dirt ground. He had been walking for awhile when he felt something cold hit his forehead.

Looking up Cloud saw the dark plate above him. He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the air exploded with water falling towards the ground. Soaking the soldier almost instantly. The sprinkler system. Waste water from the city above being dispersed down here. To get rid of it and to simulate rain for the residents living in the slums. Clouds spikey hair had now fallen down covering his face, reaching to his neck. He sighed and brought up a hand and slid it through his soaking hair as droplets of water splashed off his form.

Glancing around he noticed he was in an area filled with rubble. Amidst this, standing alone. Was a church. It seemed so out of place is Midgar. Religion held no value here. Yet as he watched the rain pelting off of the roof something about it felt safe. The soldier felt the cold and realised it was a bad idea to stay out in the rain any longer.

Without thought Cloud ran towards the ageing church in search of Sanctuary.


	5. Of Ruins And Rain

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Ruins And Rain**

----------------

The young Spikey haired soldier clambered up the steps of the church. The 'rain' had gotten heavier. He found himself shivering violently as he looked up at the building. True it was quite old. However it had stayed well intact compared to its ruined surroundings of rubble, rock and machinery. He placed a quivering palm against one of the two oak wooden doors that kept him from shelter and pushed.

The door opened with little force and Cloud stepped in without further invitation. He quickly slid the door shut behind him and rested his back against it. The interior of the church was better than expected. Pews lined either side of the room, stretching to the far side. Stain glass windows spanned on either wall. The soldier took a step forward. The floor board creaked under his boot. _"Maybe it isn't so intact after all." _The soldier thought.

Cloud continued to walk towards the front of the church. As he grew closer he noticed a huge hole at the end of the room where the floorboards had been broken. In its stead a flower patch grew. _A flower patch?_

"Flowers? Growing in Midgar?" Cloud questioned the air.

Thud. A noise emitted behind him almost as soon as the words left his mouth. Cloud now standing over the flowers quickly spun around. A figure darkened by the light of the room rose from behind a pew on the right. It ran quite quickly towards the doors. Almost overtaken by reaction. The blonde haired swordsman sprinted down the center of the pews towards the figure. It was almost at the doors.. They were opening..

"SLAM!" The room fell silent. Cloud Strife bore his eyes into the wooden door which his left hand was now firmly pressing against. He had made it. He very slowly began to turn his head to the right to face whatever it was which had fled so fast.

Clouds eyes grew twice their size.

A pink bow greeted him. Chestnut brown hair. Facing the floor. Arms adorned with silver bracelets held up protecting her face. Eyes shut tight. She was shaking.

"Aerith!!" Cloud exclaimed before he could stop himself. Two emerald eyes shot open on hearing this and glanced upwards locking with two Aquamarines. Cloud's arm fell limp and released its pressure against the door, falling to his side. Seconds went by or was it minutes. Only the sound of rain pelting against the windows could be heard within the church.

"Cloud?" Her voice was pleading, almost a whisper. Cloud nodded without meaning to.

"I.." He began but the words disappeared from his mind as two slender arms slide beneath his. His entire body turned to stone. He couldn't move. He couldn't tell whether the Flower girl was sobbing or laughing as she held on to him.

Cloud regained function of his arms, staring down at Chestnut hair and feeling the side of her face against his shoulder. His arms moved upwards through the air. Enveloping slowly behind her in an attempt to return the embrace. Too late. She pulled back away from him blushing slightly. Seemingly having regained her calm deminor. Cloud instantly turned towards the door. His head bowed and his cheeks on fire.

"I'm sorry I... Startled you." Cloud apologised. Aerith flashed her heart warming smile and the soldier felt the coldness leave his body.

"No.. I'm sorry, I thought it was... Them again.." She started but stopped almost as though she had left a story half finished.

"Them?" He questioned.

Aerith shook her head slightly. "Oh, its nothing really." She smiled up at him. "I didn't think I would see you again, you left before I could say goodbye."

Cloud turned to face the pink clad Flower girl and dropped his head further. "I didn't want to intrude any longer."

From in front of him he heard a giggle. That giggle was a melody. His head shot upright and looked at her, confused.

"You weren't intruding, I was glad you were there.. I felt.. Safe." She said quietly, her head turned downwards inspecting the floor. Hiding her expression.

Cloud Strife felt something. Something inside banging against his chest. His breathing was faster.

_"What is this?"_ He questioned himself. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh!" Cloud broke out of trance when he heard the voice. "My flowers, I need to check them."

The Flower girl hurried towards the far side of the room towards the patch of flowers. She crouched down beside them and began to inspect them with an amount of love and tenderness. Cloud's boots creaked quietly off the floor boards as he transcended the room. A small smile creeping up on his cold, hardened face as he watched the girl tend the flowers. It was soothing, peaceful and something else he couldn't put his finger on.

His Black cargo pants and blue zipped up jumper were now beginning to dry. Cloud leaned up against the pew closest to the flowers and folded his arms.

"Since we meet again like this. Would you mind staying and talking for awhile?" Aerith solemnly requested still attending the blooms.

Cloud shifted nervously in the spot. "Umm.. Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

Aerith stopped and looked up in thought. "Tell me alittle about yourself." She finally said as she looked towards him. All words left him. After a few moments he regained his composure and glanced towards the Emerald eyed beauty.

"I was born in Nibelheim." Cloud stated simply. Aerith jumped to her feet and approached him, her eyes sparkling. He swallowed hard.

"Really?! Tell me what its like!" She rushed. Finding it hard to contain her excitement.

"Well.. Its a nice place. Its hidden deep with mountains that twist and reach towards the sky. The people there are simple and the weather is often cold." He told, trying to piece together the words to describe it.

"That sounds beautiful. I wish I could go one day." She replied, a small frown appearing on her heart shaped face.

Cloud wanted it gone more than anything else. He wanted that frown to disappear. "I'll take you." He blurted out before realising it.

"You will?" Aeriths eyes sparkled again. A smile creeping on her face once more.

"Yeah.." Cloud replied nervously.

The flower girl giggled slightly and returned to her flowers. Silence fell for a few moments but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. The sound of the rain was quite relaxing however both were glad when it was broken.

"I've always wanted to travel to far away places. I wasn't born in Midgar. My mom told me I was brought here by my mother twelve years ago when I was seven." Her voice was calm and distant.

"Your mother?" Cloud requested raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. My real mother. She has returned to the planet already." Aerith's voice quivered slightly.

Cloud contemplated asking what she meant about _Returning to the planet_. But he decided it was best to leave it for now and decided to change the subject.

"I came here when I was fifteen. That was three years ago.. I've trained ever since to one day become a first class soldier."

Aerith stood up and brushed down her pink dress before turning to Cloud. "I knew you were in Soldier." She smiled.

"How come?" The blonde soldier asked slightly intrigued.

"Your eyes. They shine with the glow of those who have been exposed to Mako." She told.

_"How does she know so much about Shinra." _Cloud found himself questioning.

The two looked up through the stain glass window. The artificial rain had stopped. And the evening light was streaming through the window. Cloud glanced towards Aerith. She had never looked more heavenly than in the evening light. A beam shone down on her, surrounding her with light. He stared for a few moments but turned away when he felt heat return to his cheeks.

Aerith's eyes continued to stare into the twilight pouring through the windowpane. "I never did get to thank you properly for saving me."

Cloud folded his arms and smiled a rare smirk. "Well, that's definitely going to cost you."

Cloud's blush intensified as he heard Aerith's gasp. A silence filled the room for a moment.

"I know." She proclaimed as she giggled slightly. Her eyes meeting Cloud's. He saw something new in them. Mischief.

"How about... One date?" She proposed. The Blonde haired fighter's mouth fell open, his eyes grew large. For some reason the offer sounded tempting. He had never exactly been on a date before.

"A Date?" He stumbled.

The brown haired flower girl beamed, colour coming to her cheeks. "Yes... A date.. If you'll continue being my Bodyguard."

Cloud mocked thinking it over. The answer in his head all along. "I accept."

Aeriths eyes grew wide. Upon seeing this Cloud felt a nervousness rack his body. _Was she only joking? Of course... A date... I should have kno.._

"Great!" She beamed at the spikey haired blonde. "Tomorrow then... I'll be waiting."

Cloud nodded hastily a few times more than was needed. The pair now noticed the light had darkened. The evening was light was darker but just as breathtaking.

"I had better go." He stated simply. The flower girl turned her face from the stain glass window and towards the now not-so-spikey haired soldier. "Leave is over soon. I should be getting back." Each word felt like a dagger in his throat.

She nodded at him slowly. Her long braided brown hair swaying as she did so. The soldier headed towards the doors. Fighting to look back over his shoulder. He lost. Catching one last glimpse of the flower girl he pushed open the oak door.

"Goodbye Aerith." He smiled slightly at the name.

"Farewell Cloud." She whispered in the evening light.


	6. Of Soldiers And Generals

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Soldiers And Generals**

----------------

The night was quiet. Everyone within the Barracks had long since fallen asleep. The two rows of bunks littered down the long room. Darkness filled the expanse. One lone soldier shifted in his sleep. Moving about restlessly. The creases in the hardened quilt showed this. Two eyes shot open emitting a dim blue glow. The spikey haired blonde sat upright. He couldn't sleep. He had attempted for over a few hours but found it would not come. Unrest filled his mind. An image of beauty bathed in evening light. Cloud placed a finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

_"Who is she?" _Cloud shook his head as he remembered his friend's question.

_"Cloud?" _The sweet whisper echoed throughout the room. Cloud's eyes shot open and darted around. No one was there...

His heart was pounding. Bringing his right hand to his chest he felt the beats. He had felt this before. In Nibelheim. A small crush when he was younger on a girl named Tifa. But this was different. The young soldier slid back the covers and placed his feet on the floor. Cold surged through his soles. He climbed out of bed quietly. Making sure not to wake anyone. He headed towards the preparation room.

Cloud sat down on the bench and looked around. The same room he got ready everyday and the day of the cancelled mission. He quickly pulled on a pair of blue military trousers and a Navy blue sleeveless shirt before heading towards the door.

----------------

Cloud headed out of the barracks and down the corridor. After a few twists and turns he reached a large metal door. A sign labelled training room hung to its left. As he was about to enter he glanced up above the door. A neon light shone brightly. 'In Use' it read. Battling with the idea of heading back to bed he decided against it and pushed the door open. Bright light seeped out and Cloud shielded his eyes.

"Who is it." A stoic voice demanded.

Cloud froze. His eyes shot up and his dimenor lost. Two intense Mako blue eyes bordering on green glared narrowly at him. Time slowed down. The man clad in a long black leather coat with matching black leather trousers showed no sign of repeating his question. His long silver hair reaching his back.

"C...Cloud Stri...Strife!" The blonde haired soldier gulped. "Cloud Strife SIR!"

Cloud stood to attention and saluted. The General's gaze relaxed but by no means looked any less fierce.

"..." Sephiroths gaze was reply enough. A clang of metal emitted from the floor behind the General. Clouds eyes widened further.

A long katana measuring easily fifty three inches rose into the air. Gleaming from the artificial light of the room. It was the Masamune. Sephiroths legendary sword. Its mere mention sent chills to the hearts of the strongest men. It locked into a defensive position in front of Sephiroth, his two hands clutching the handle. Cloud broke from the salute and looked over to the Silver haired master swordsman. He knew what that stance meant. A duel was proposed. Cloud wanted nothing more than to return to his bunk. But knew. No matter what, he could not back out of this spar. His eyes glanced around the room. Finally he noticed a weapon rack to his left. Resting upon it was his favourite training sword. The Force Stealer. A blade around fifty inches long and seven inches wide. Cloud grabbed the handle and pulled it free from the rack. Placing it in front of him in an offensive stance.

The blonde haired swordsman dived forward leaping into the air. His eyes locked with his opponents. Once high in the air Cloud swung the sword downwards with considerable force towards Sephiroth.

"Slash!" A searing pain erupted in a line across Clouds back. The soldier lost the grip of his sword and felt himself collide hard with the wall of the training area. His hands stung as he slammed against the ground. A blade being sheathed the only distraction from the pain.

Footsteps echoed towards him. Gathering every last ounce of strength Cloud pushed his arms against the floor. Pushing himself up and clambering to his feet. Shaking violently in the motion. He bowed to the figure that had now become stationary in front of him.

"I am impressed that you can stand." The cold voice came forth.

"I only wish I could of been a better challenge." Cloud gritted his teeth. The pain was still surging through him. He had expected Sephiroth to be strong but this strength was more than he imagined.

The young soldier held his bow. For moments no reply came. "You wish to prove yourself. Next time. Fight me with your true strength. Cloud Strife."

Cloud felt the comment cut through him. Since he was young this man had been his idol.

"Yes, General Sephiroth!" Cloud hurried.

The sound of Boots against concrete headed away. When Cloud looked up. Sephiroth was gone.

----------------

The next morning came too fast and not fast enough. After last night's spar the young soldier couldn't have gotten enough rest. He pulled himself out of the bunk cringing as he felt a slight pain across his upper back. This didn't seem to stop him hastily getting prepared and washed.

The blonde splashed ice cold water on his face and peered into the mirror of the washroom. He was still there. These past few weeks hadn't been some dream. That meant. Something skipped a beat. Tonight he was going on a date with Aerith...

_"I'm going on a date with.. Aerith?" Cloud stared blankly into the mirror._ Suddenly it hit him like a ton of Mako. He was going on a date! A euphoric mixture of panic and excitement swept through him. What was he going to do? He needed help..

----------------

"So Cloud... You wanted some advise?" Zack smirked slyly at Cloud.


	7. Of Plans And Preparation

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Plans And Preparation**

The Raven haired Soldier grinned widely as Cloud nodded slightly. The first class Soldier grabbed Cloud's shoulders and began shaking him violently back and forth.

"Cloud! You didn't tell me you were such a ladies guy!" Zack yelled. Cloud tried to reply but instead choked on the air. Coughing profusely. Zack patted him on the back and after a few moments things settled down again. The two glanced around the room. They were in the Soldiers Lounge and the entire room had fallen silent and was currently staring at the pair. The bar was located in the Shinra facility where most Soldiers came for a drink after there shift. The chairs and tables and even the bar counter were mostly a dark shade of blue with the occasional yellow stripe thrown in. The room was once again void of a window and instead was lit by artificial Mako powered light.

"So, what do you need advise on?" Zack said reclaiming his seat at the bar. He was dressed Baggy white cargo pants and a grey shirt with a black jacket worn over.

"... I, well. I've never exactly been on a, well..." Cloud spoke quietly.

Zack stared in a state of shock at Cloud. A long grueling minute of awkward silence went by. Finally the Raven haired Soldier feel off his chair and hit the floor laughing. Cloud stared away embarrassed.

"Don't worry buddie. I'll tell you EVERYTHING you need to know." Zack beamed.

----------------

Cloud walked through the cobbled streets. Clad in a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. After enduring an hour long pep talk of do's and don'ts and what to say and how to act from his Raven haired friend Zack he had decided to head into the streets to buy some presents. He didn't particularly have much money. Just what he had managed to save over the past few months. Most of his income went towards food and shelter. The rest he had saved for a rainy day.. How he hoped it wouldn't rain today. Glancing around at the buildings and people the young soldier realized he was in a quite upclass place, it was sector two above the plate. The buildings and houses were clean and extravagant and the cobble stones and street lamps showed this was no place for commoners. Never the less he pushed onwards towards the shopping district.

The swordsman stopped when he reached a large open area. Shops curved around the outside. People walked leisurely around, laughing and pointing at things in the windows. The afternoon sun high in the sky.

Cloud cast his mind back to his conversation with Zack.

_"Buy a gift. Something that you know she'll like."_ He had an idea.

After walking around for a few minutes Cloud noticed a flower shop.

---------------

The Soldier gently shoved open the door and heard a bell ring from above it. He stept inside and immediately the smell of blooms filled his nostrils. Lined all over the shop were flowers and Bouquet. The floor was made of wood. To the far side of the room was a counter. Not wasting anymore time Cloud began inspecting the flowers. Sighing slightly. He wasn't proving too good at choosing.

"Can I help you young man?" An old voice sounded. An elderly man huddled towards Cloud. Looking up at him.

Cloud scratched the back of his neck. "Do you know what kind of flowers would be good to give as a gift?"

The old man let forth a chuckle._ Had he said something funny? _"All flowers are good for gifts young man." The store owner informed.

Cloud sighed. "Any recommendations?" He inquired.

The old man began to rub his chin profusely. "Can't go wrong with a Bouquet of Cosmo's... But if you're looking for something special we just received some rare Icicle Bloom's. They only grow up north where its cold so they're hard to get." The elder told with a seeming passion.

"I'll take a Bouquet of those." The young fighter sated simply.

"They're quite expensive. One Thousands Gil." The old man told gloomily.

Cloud's eyes grew. He glanced down at his pouch of gil. Only two hundred! He sighed deeply and looked back to the shop owner. He adorned a blue apron and had grey hair.

"Do you have anything alittle cheaper?" He did not get his hopes up. This was a pricey area.

The old man rubbed his chin once more and smiled.

---------------

Back at the Barracks the soldier placed the Bouquet of five Icicle Blooms down on his bunk. They were the colour of ice and felt cold to the touch. But for some reason they seemed to sparkle and shimmer even without the aid of light.

Cloud glanced at the Tuxedo lying on his bunk. He hadn't known where the Raven haired swordsman had found one but he was glad he had. Quickly he changed into it. It took longer than expected to master the bow tie and get the collar right.

Finally he was done. Cloud smiled a small smile. Scooping up the Bouquet he headed towards the exit of the buidling.

"Slam." The door whipped open in front of him. Cloud shrank. Infront of him was Seifer and two of his trainee 'goons'.

"Well well. Has Cloud got himself a date?" Seifer mused to the amusement of his two flunkies.

The blonde soldier barged past them and broke into a sprint down the hall.

"After him!" He heard Seifer's shouts echoing.

He was almost there, the exit was in sight. Almost, almost... He felt something slip from his hand. The Bouquet! Cloud stopped and spun around. That was enough time. Each arm was grabbed and Cloud felt himself being restrained. He could not break out of the hold of Seifer's two followers.

"SCRUNCH!" Cloud shut his eyes. The flowers. Seifer's boot scrunched them into the floor of the facility. A fist slugged him the stomach, taking the air from his lungs. Another came to the side of his face causing his head to whip to the left.

Cloud's Mako blue eyes fell on the deformed flowers. He could feel something. It was coming back. He could almost touch it.

"SLAM!" The two soldiers crashed into the wall with a satisfying crack. They dropped to the floor rolling in pain. Seifer stared at Cloud wide eyed. The Blonde's eyes were now slits. The soldier with dull greased hair stepped back. Cloud stepped over the two pained soldiers and towards Seifer.

---------------

The night air was alittle chilly but overall nothing to complain about. It was winter and a few snow flakes had start to fall towards the ground. Cloud strife walked through the slums. His hand throbbed slightly but that was nothing compared to what they felt. They would live of course.

After awhile of walking Cloud finally reached the Sector Five slums. All the commotion of earlier melted away into nothing. His heart beat sped up with each step he drew nearer. Cloud passed by an old bus made into a make-shift weapon store. Ahead of him was a cut between two buildings he slipped between. Infront of him stood her house. In all its glory. It was a palace down here. It stood with two floors and slated roof. A flower garden rested to the left of the house. Cloud smiled. In the background a waterfall churned, moonlight reflected from it and lit up the area with a beautiful glow. The night air was crisp. The soldier neared the door. His Heart beating faster, faster. His hand raised into the air.

"Knock. Knock."


	8. Of Dates And Destiny

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Dates And Destiny**

------------------

The wooden door creaked open slowly. The soldier bit his cheek hard. The door opened further. Cloud swallowed. Finally the door came open and there stood a middle aged woman, her brown hair tied up in a bun and blue apron rested over her shoulders. Cloud sighed, it was Elmyra. Aerith's mother.

"Cloud." Elmyra clasped hands together and smiled brightly. "Don't you look handsome tonight."

Cloud shifted uneasily. "... Thank you." He replied simply.

"Come on in. Aerith will be down in just a second." The middle-aged woman's smile grew larger. The blonde fighter stepped into the house. A fire crackled against the right wall of the room. A dining table was placed in the middle. To his right was a small but homely kitchen and to his left was a sofa. He smiled slightly at the remembrance.

Regardless of how warm and inviting the house was however Cloud still felt an incredible nervousness. He wasn't used to feeling so... Well... Feeling..

"Listen.." He immediately spun his head to face Elmyra. Her expression had faltered. Seriousness in her eyes. "Aerith's a trusting and loving woman. But she's also fragile too... Please d."

"Cloud." Elmyra stopped mid sentence and looked towards the staircase. Cloud's gaze turned towards the sound of that sweet, soft voice.

Gasping, he almost choked on the air. His chest pounded harder.

Long silky chestnut brown hair reached down to her lower back. Worn down. Where her braids originally were. Brown hair cascaded down to her bosom. Cloud's hungry gaze fell down to her slender figure. A red dress hugged every inch of her curves and hips. Cloud attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. Red heels complimented her smooth feet. The dress came below her knees. Exposing a small portion of two smooth legs. Green Emerald eyes smiled at him.

"You look beau... Really good." The words caught up in his throat. Aerith giggle and walked towards him.

"I do?" She teased with full red lips.

Cloud could now hear a beating in his ears. He blushed wildly. The lady in red giggled once more. Bringing her hand to her mouth to conceal it.

"You look really good too!" She beamed.

Elmyra seemed to be making herself busy in the kitchen. Cloud took the opportunity and extended his hand towards Aerith. In them five Icicle Blooms wilted. Cloud averted his gaze. _Its a terrible gift... How could I.._

"They're beautiful!" He heard an excited voice. It belonged to Aerith. Cloud looked down towards her. She was leaning forward staring at the flowers. The seemingly frozen Blooms sparkled and glistened. Aerith seemed to not notice how crippled they were.

"They remind me of when I was alittle girl for some reason." Aerith sounded distant but a peaceful smile still brightened her face. "I know that sounds strange. I'll get them in water right away!" She hurried towards the kitchen clutching the flowers gently.

Cloud blinked and stood silent for a minute or two. _She liked them?_

"Shall we get going?" Aerith's voice broke him out of the trance.

Cloud nodded a yes and watched as Aerith walked by him to the door. Her hips swaying. _She looks... Breathe taking.. What am I thinking?_

The front door swung open and the two stepped out onto a thin sheet of snow which covered the ground. Snow flakes hung in the air. They must have found a way through the plate. Aerith held out her delicate palm and watched as a snowflake landed on it melting instantly.

"Don't stay out too late you two." Elmyra teased from the front door.

"Mom!" Aerith mocked anger and smiled. She slid her arms under the blonde haired soldier's right arm and clung tight. His tuxedo jacket felt warm. Her grip grew tighter as the evening was chilly.

A soft numbing feeling took over Cloud's arm as the pair walked into the night.

-------------------

Cloud and Aerith had walked for alittle while. The flower girl talked every now and then about the snow and Midgar and the church. But mostly the walk was in silence. Neither minded though. They were both just happy to walk and enjoy the view of the night sky. By now they emerged into Sector 3. Above the plate. Zack had recommended a theme park to Cloud and the blonde decided to follow his friend's advice. They were surrounded by industrial buildings and factories. All of which were deserted at this time of night. Cloud glanced at Aerith who still had a tight hold of his arm. He could see her breathe as she shivered in the cold.

The red clad flower girl felt the soldier shift. She lost her grip of him. Coldness taking her hands quickly. She began to turn her head to see what was happening when she felt something warm around her shoulders. She looked down. It was Cloud's jacket!

"You seemed cold." He said simply, looking at her.

"Thank you." Aerith smiled brightly and pulled the jacket around her tight.

The amusement park was now in view! The pair stopped in their tracks and gazed upwards. Lights shining red, blue, green, yellow and every other you could imagine lit the area. Fireworks painted the sky in patterns so breathe taking. A carnival styled music hung in the air mixed with laughter. Aerith glanced up at Cloud who stood on her left. He was looking back at her. Now dressed in a long sleeved white shirt. Black trousers and a red bow-tie.

------------------

"Two tickets please." Cloud spoke into the booth sliding a hundred Gil over the counter. A figure behind the glass shifted and slid two tickets back under the small space between the glass and the counter.

The flower girl ran through the gate and into the grounds. Cloud followed. A smile creeping up on his face as he saw her spin around on the spot and look towards the star lit sky. The snow had become less thick and less frequent. Aerith suddenly turned her gaze towards Cloud.

"What do you want to go on first?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm... Well..." The blonde swordsman looked around. Game stalls, rides and indoor attractions filled the area. The Amusement park was full of people laughing and screaming at rides. The first thing that came into his line of vision was a a dark building. Skeletons littered the outside and gargoyles perched on top it. He smiled. "How about the Haunted House?" Cloud proposed. Aerith's expression changed to that of a startled look.

"Haunted House..?" She whispered in reply.

------------------

Cloud and Aerith walked through a dark room. Railings kept them walking a set path. To their right were props. Bookshelves and wardrobes to make it appear as though they were in a real house. The lady in red stayed close to the Tuxedo clad blonde for protection, who in turn made no effort to increase the gap between them.

"BOO!" A skeleton dropped down from the ceiling and hung in mid air in front them. Cloud blinked. _This is kind of bad, its clearly.._

A soft yelp filled the room and two hands encircled him. Holding on tightly. He felt Aerith's face bury into his shirt. His own face was almost on fire. He looked down at the flower girl. She was shaking. Similar to the time at the church. Something washed over him.

Aerith gasped as she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She felt strangely comfortable. Looking up she met Cloud's Aquamarine eyes. Her own Emerald green eyes blinked in surprise.

Cloud inhaled. "The deal was I keep protecting you. I am your Bodyguard after all." The words were harder to say than they sounded. The red clad flower girl smiled. Her fear had momentarily disappeared. She felt... Safe.. As she did when ever he was around.

------------------

The fair ground had seemingly grown more crowded. The two walked along the rows of stalls and rides. Cloud looked back over his shoulder. _Aerith was gone! I must have lost her in the crowd_. Panic filled him as he began fighting his way back against the flow of the crowd. He stopped again and looked around.

"Cloud." Aerith's voice drifted over the noise of the crowd. The soldier spun around and saw the girl clad in the sparkling red dress. She was waving to him. He made his way through the people and towards her. Soon he realised what had caught her attention. It was a Chocobo furry toy. It was quite big, almost half her size.

"I've never seen one of those before." She pointed towards it.

"Its a chocobo." Cloud informed. A cute look of confusion adorned her face. "Its a bird that travellers use to ride. They are really fast."

Wonderment sparkled in her eyes as her confusion turned to a smile.

"I see your lovely date has an eye on the grand prize." A tall man with a black beard and raggy black hair went on. "How about it sonny. Strong man game. Hit the pad with the hammer and if the bell rings you've got her a memorable gift." The man elbowed Cloud provokingly in the ribs. A crowd had begun to gather around. A few pointed at Cloud and commented on his chances. The spikey haired boy looked to the flower girl. She was giggling. She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned towards him. Cloud's hand slid through his Blonde spikes. surprisingly they stayed in place.

_"No choice." Cloud concluded. _

The soldier handed fifty gil over to the Amusement ground worker who was quite eager to take it off him. In exchange a heavy hammer was placed into Cloud's hands. He took a deep breathe and raised the hammer above his head. Mutters broke out among the crowd surrounding. He looked to Aerith. Her eyes sparkled. _I have to do this_. He swung the hammer back over his head and downwards with all the force he could muster.

"Crack." Fragments of broken metal rained through the air. A bell chime rung through the sky. The bell had been completely destroyed. The crowd exploded in cheers and applause. A somewhat angry Amusement worker shoved a large chocobo doll into Clouds hands who in turn faced Aerith.

"... Umm... Here." Cloud pieced the words together as he handed the doll to the Flower girl. The expression on her face made the effort worth it.

------------------

"Its getting really late." Aerith told as she glanced up at the novelty Clock tower in the center of the fair ground.

"Yeah." Cloud agreed. They were both sat on a bench. Aerith still wearing the jacket around her delicate shoulders. A lot of people had left but the music still played and the attractions were still going strong.

"Then, just one more ride okay?" She looked at him with a pleading glance. The soldier nodded. He didn't particularly want to return yet, that would mean the night was over.. He didn't want that. Not just yet.

He felt two soft hands clasp around his right. He blinked in a mixture of surprise and confusion. It was Aerith. A mischievous smile on her face as she dragged Cloud off towards the 'Ferris Wheel'. The fighter did not resist.

------------------

A worker dressed in baggy clothes. Fastened the two into the carriage and returned to his post behind an operating board. The line had not been too long at this time for the attraction. The man flipped a switch and the Ferris Wheel began to rotate. The carriage the flower girl and the soldier were sat in, raising into the air. After a minute or two it reached the peak and the wheel stopped moving abruptly. Both in awe at the view. The whole Amusement park could be seen. The two became lost in the lights.

"At first you reminded me a lot of him." Aerith spoke staring off into space. Cloud glanced at her, confusion written on his face. "You looked similar. But you're different."

"Huh?" Cloud spluttered.

"I want to get to know you Cloud." The flower girl stated as her gaze turned towards him. Their eyes locked for a moment.

"I.." Cloud was cut off as the ride jerked and began to rotate again. They began to descend and soon reached the bottom to exit. The two both shifted and prepared to exit the ride when a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

Aerith's eyes grew wide in fear. The soldier turned to the source of her fear.

"Yo! If it isn't our favourite last surviving Ancient." A redhead dressed in sloppily made suit taunted as an Electro-Mag Rod spun at his side.


	9. Of Fear And Fireworks

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Fear And Fireworks**

---------------

The somewhat tall man in his early twenties smiled slyly. His long unkept red hair tied back in a ponytail. Two red tattoos marked his cheeks. One on either side. He wore a dark blue uniform which was sloppily kept. His jacket unbuttoned, his shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top. A Shinra issued Electro-Mag Rod was spinning furiously in his hand. The area seemed to have been cleared. In the time they were on the Ferris Wheel everyone had either left or had been forced to. The lights still shone brightly and the music was still playing in a loop. The redhead cocked his head back and to the side staring at the two sitting in the unfastened carriage.

"This time.. You're coming with us. So why don't you just come along quietly." He spoke. His voice was rather light hearted considering the situation.

Cloud felt something grip his arm and tighten. He looked to his left. Aerith was curled up against him. Fear evident in her eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want with Aerith!" Cloud snarled, stepping off of the Ferris Wheel carriage and on to the ground.

The redhead put up his hands in mock defence. "Easy now. You don't want to get yourself involved in this. The names Reno."

Cloud froze. Reno? Of the Turks? The Turks were a well known branch of Shinra. A small group of three or four who carried out kidnappings and assassinations. Shinra's dirty work.

Cloud saluted by instinct. "My apologies sir!"

Reno grinned knowingly. "Oh, so you're a regular Shinra boy in blue?" The redhead laughed. "That just made my job a whole lot easier." He laughed deeply and looked back up and directed a glance to Aerith who stood next to Cloud. "You sure picked the wrong guy."

Aerith's grip loosened on Cloud's arm.

"Throw her over here already. Hojo's not a very patient guy yo." Reno told holding out his arms.

Cloud glanced down at Aerith a look of fear and dread on her face as she stared pleadingly with Emerald eyes into Cloud's to Mako blue eyes.

The blonde haired fighter scrunched his hand into a fist._ I have to do this. Its my duty.. _He sighed deeply and physically shook from the realisation of what he was doing. Cloud pushed the figure forward and into Reno's arms.

-----------------

Reno grabbed a hold of the figure tight and smiled triumphantly. He paused for a few seconds and swore he felt something ticklish against his face. His eyes adjusted.

"A Chocobo!!?" Reno questioned holding the large doll at arms length before throwing it to the ground.

"Yo! What's the big ide..." The redhead stopped. No one stood in front of him or around him for that matter. Cloud had disappeared and with him so had his target. Aerith.

Reno growled. "You want to play like that.. Fine!" The sloppily dressed Redhead flicked his Electro-Mag Rod and instantly sparks crackled at the end of the metal pole. His hand gripped firmly around the rubber handle as he ran off further into The Amusement Park.

----------------

The blonde haired Soldier ran through the intensely lit fairgrounds. His right hand keeping a tight hold on the flower girl's right hand.

Aerith blinked. Wide eyed as she was pulled through the deserted park. _"What's happening." _She thought to herself. The red clad girl still in slight shock at what just happened.

"Cloud, why are you.." She uttered quietly.

"Just don't let go of my hand." The soldier shouted over his shoulder. The flower girl blinked again and wrapped her soft hand around Cloud's.

----------------

The two figures ran through the Amusement Park. The spikey blonde haired boy's eyes fixed ahead. Both showing no signs of stopping the pushed on. Soon the park gates came into view. The two skidded to a halt when they noticed a redhead leaning against the metal turnstyle. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly and Cloud could have sworn he saw them twitching.

"Enough with this game of cat and mouse. Hand her over Soldier and maybe I'll forget all about this. If not.." Reno whipped his Mag Rod against the metal of the Turn style. A defending crackling static noise filled the air. The flower girl clad in her red dress kept a tight hold of the Tuxedo clad soldier. Cloud looked around desperately.

From either side. Shinra Soldiers emerged from the woodwork of the Amusement Park and closed in on them. Cloud growled. "Nowhere left to run now." Reno announced with a sly smile.

"They only want me... If you give me to them I'm sure they'll let you go..." Her voice came as a whimper from behind Cloud. The soldier spun around and stared into two green eyes.

He sighed deeply. "I can't do that." Cloud told.

"Why not?" Aerith asked in a fragile voice.

"Because I'm your Body Guard!" Cloud announced. Aeriths eyes shot open. Staring wide eyed into Cloud's. Something glistened in the corner of each of her eyes.

"Smash!" A sound erupted through the air. Debris flew in all Directions. The blonde haired Soldier took a hold of the Flower girl and dived to the ground. Cloud covering her form. Her eyes were shut tight. Her dress was a little dusty now. "Slice!" Cloud clenched his teeth as he felt a scrap of metal dig into his arm. Mere seconds had passed since the bang. Cloud glanced upwards. A Shinra Mako powered vehicle known as a 'Truck' was wedged into what was know left of the fence surrounding the parks entrance. The front of the rust coloured truck had been badly smashed in. A figure sat in the drivers seat. It was wrapped up in a grey cloak. Their face was concealed by a hood.

"Hurry up!" The figure bellowed to Cloud . He looked down at Aerith. Their faces inches apart. Cloud stared in awe at the flawless complexion of her heart shaped face. Her eyes opened slowly and looked into his. A redness creeping on their faces. A moaning sound brought them back to their senses. It was Reno! The redhead was lying flat against the concrete surrounded by unconscious Soldiers. He began to move slightly.

The blonde haired Soldier needed no more incentive. Pulling himself up, he grabbed Aerith's and the two raced towards the Truck. They stopped once they reached the back of the truck. Both went to climb into the open top cargo area of the vehicle. Cloud glanced to his left. Aerith was having trouble climbing with her dress.

The chestnut haired girl struggled to pull herself up. Suddenly she felt light... Too light. Pressure could be felt on either side of her. She looked down and noticed two hands clutching her waist. Raising her gaze she met two blue eyes. She turned her face away and blushed furiously.

"Thank you." She whispered as she sat down in the back of the pickup truck. Clang! Cloud dropped down next to her.

"About time!" The figure in the front yelled. Cloud tensed. _Should I really be trusting this stranger_. Looking over the side he was leaning against he noticed a tall redhead staggering around trying to regain his balance. _I have no choice!_ His mind raced as the engine roared beneath them. The truck reversed and quickly spun on its wheels. The smell of burning rubber filled the air as Cloud was thrown onto the Flower girl. His eyes flickered as he sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry!" He muttered.

The truck drove off into the night at an intense speed. Shouts of an angry Turk fading more into the background...


	10. Of Thank You And Farewell

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Thank You And Farewell**

-----------------

The night had grown quiet. Lights flickered by on either side of the road. The blonde haired Soldier sat in the rear of the truck, his back resting against the side. Aerith sat to his immediate left, closer to the front of the truck.. The last few minutes had been a daze. Silence hung in the air. No one talked. No one could. Cloud Strife was now lost in a war in his own head.

"_What have I done?" _The single question lingered, igniting thousands more_. "I've betrayed Shinra... I'm a criminal..."_

"Cloud..." A soft somewhat fragile voice drifted from his left.

_He was deep in thought. "Everything... None of it matters anymore. Everything's changed..."_

A slender hand pressed against his upper left arm. He immediately glanced towards her. A wave of calmness washed over him. But his nerves were still shot. He averted his gaze to the road whizzing by to the rear of the truck. His eyes faced away from the Flower girl. Her hand slid down his arm and landed on the folds of her dresses. She clutched her dirtied red dress tightly.

Her voice wavered. "Cloud, I'm so sorry... Because of me..." The flower girl paused for a few moments attempting to find her voice "Its all my fault." Her emerald green eyes faced downwards at her tightened hands. Her beautiful long silky chestnut hair flowed from her bowed head and hung in midair. Concealing her face and expression. Something weighed down in her chest.

A few moments past... Or possibly minutes.. Filled by the sound of the tires against the road and the streets whizzing by.

"You know.." A voice came from her side. It was Cloud's. Aerith turned her head her head to the side. He was still looking away from her. "When I was young.. All I ever wanted to be was a Soldier..." He paused then continued. "I wanted to be a Hero, the other kids thought I was strange for the way I thought I guess... I trained everyday for my chance to make it to Midgar. That day arrived, everyone was so happy. I thought things would pick up.. Three years later and I'm at the same place I started. Now.. I don't know what to do anymore." His voice was void of emotion.

Aerith's grip tightened on her dress. She fought back something welling in her emerald orbs. "..I.."

"I don't know what Shinra wants with you Aerith... All I know is. I can't let them have you." The blonde finally turned to face the brunette. His eyes showed something she had never seen in them before. They were adamant. Determined. Cold and sad all at the same time, they showed... Resolution. She wanted nothing more than to thank him. For everything. To reach out... Instead all she could muster was a ghost of a smile.

----------------

The truck began to slow down. Slower and slower, it reached a standstill.

"Thud!" The two in the back turned to see the driver pounding a hand against the steering wheel. He sighed and leaned his head back for a few moments before kicking the door open and stepping out. Cloud and Aerith watched him wearily as he reached up to grab the cloak that concealed him. Clutching it tightly the tall figure threw the piece into the air.

Cloud gasped as he instantly saw raven coloured spikey hair and a first class soldiers uniform. A zip up purple woollen jumper and matching trousers. Cloud formed the name and began. "..."

"Zack!?" Aerith's voice from next to him beat him to the punch. Cloud glanced to the girl next to him. _How does she know Zack?_

"... Aerith." Zack's reply came quietly.

----------------

The two Soldiers stood in front of the broken truck. Aerith was still sitting in the back, Cloud's jacket wrapped tight around her slender figure. The raven haired first class soldier was tinkering with the engine.

"I overheard two high ranks in the Soldier's lounge. They were gearing up to go on a retrieval mission..." Zack squinted as he gave something a yank. A quick blast a black smoke hit the soldiers. After the smoke had cleared Zack continued. "At first I didn't think anything of it. But when they mentioned a companion I realised something was wrong. I got them talking and guess who matched the descriptions." Zack stated with a look of personal satisfaction.

"What's going on here. Why is Shinra after Aerith and how come you two know each other?" Cloud sputtered out.

Zack looked away. Cloud felt his heartbeat pick up.

"... What is it?" Cloud asked. Zack turned towards him and making no attempt to make eye contact. He stared towards the sky.

"Aerith and I, we used to date for awhile.." The words melted from Zack's mouth. Cloud felt a pang in his chest. _What is this?_ "The day the mission to Nibelheim was cancelled it ended..."

Cloud stood silent and still for awhile. As though he couldn't move. He hadn't expected to hear that. He hadn't expected this. He stiffly turned his head towards the left. He could see through the wind screen and beyond. The chestnut haired flower girl was curled up. Lost in thought. He turned away his gaze almost instantly. _Why can't I look at her?... Why?... WHY!?_

The Blonde haired soldier turned and walked away. Not knowing to where. He slipped down an ally way. The truck was stationed in a deserted industrial district. Crumbling factories surrounding them. Cloud emerged from the ally, ahead of him was a guard railing that spanned in either direction. It was long way down until the ground and no foreseeable staircase was in sight. Grey walls were the only thing behind him except for the narrow ally and the occasional locked door decorating the buildings. The Soldier leaned up against the railing. Staring out into the star lit sky.

"Even in Midgar the stars still shine." Cloud muttered into the cold night breeze. "Like they did that night in Nibelheim."

-------- Flashback ------

The fifteen year old boy scooped together his belongings and threw them into a ruck sack. Slinging it over his shoulder he eagerly rushed for the door. He took one last glance around the room and rushed outside.

The cobble streets felt cold. A thin line of smoke emitted from the chimneys of almost every Victorian styled home in the area. In the center of the village rested well, built at least ten meters high stood with and acted as a makeshift windmill too.

"Cloud!" His mother rushed towards and threw her arms around the young boy. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue and purple dress that reached her feet. Her grip was tight.

"Mom, come on. You're embarrassing me." The young boy panted. A transport truck waited at the entrance of town. Its engine still running.

"Cloud... You be careful now... Make sure they treat you right and if you ever get even alittle sick you come home right away!" His mother rushed emotionally. She pushed him to arms length and took a full look at him. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and long blue shorts. "You're going to be fighting off all the girls with a stick when you get to Midgar!"

"Mom.. Please." Cloud spoke as he looked away. He was not used to the sensation of blushing.

"I'm serious... I'd feel a lot better if you found yourself a girlfriend. An older one would suit you just fine. One that could look after you!" She laughed slightly and hugged her son once again. "I'm going to miss you Cloud."

"... I'll miss you too." Cloud muttered quietly. The truck horn sounded and the two realised it was time.

"Come back and visit soon you hear!" The blonde haired woman was now sniffing back tears.

"I will... Don't worry about me! Bye mom!" Cloud flashed her a smile and ran towards the truck waving over his shoulder at the hysterical mother.

The truck pulled away and Cloud, now sitting in the back waved one last time to his mother. Soon the town disappeared over the plains and through the mountains. The young blonde haired boy gazed up towards the sky. The stars shining brightly in the cloudless sky.

"I wonder if the stars shine like this in Midgar." The boy contemplated.

---------------------------

The blonde haired soldier leaned further against the rails looking down at the warehouses and houses below. He felt a new determination growing inside of him. His mind cast to Aerith's form curled up on the truck. He smiled slightly. His mind ran back through the times he had met her. So few, yet they had such a big impact. Every time he saw her smiling face in his mind. He felt alittle less scared.

"Maybe... Maybe... I do have feel.." Cloud stopped and spun around as he heard footsteps behind him. The form of a Spiky haired Soldier emerged from the narrow cut. Zack kept walking and leaned against the railings to Cloud's side. Silence hung around for endless moments.

"We're buddies... Right Cloud?" Zack laughed slightly and Cloud stared at him in confusion.

"The best." Cloud stated. It was true. Zack was the best friend Cloud had ever had. In fact the Raven haired Soldier was one of the only friends Cloud had ever had. Through his time at Midgar and his childhood. No one had really given him a chance. Those who had just laughed at him.

Zack laughed into the air and looked at Cloud. "Best Buddies! I like the sound of that... But you know something Cloud?" The Raven haired Soldier questioned.

"Hmm?" Cloud requested.

"If you ever hurt Aerith... I'll hunt you down and destroy you." Zack peered at Cloud. His eyes held a look of deadly seriousness. Cloud's heart leapt at his friend's implication.

The Blonde haired Soldier held eye contact with the Raven haired Soldier for a couple of moments before nodding his head slowly.

Zack grinned and shifted to completely face Cloud. "That aside buddy. You know you can't stay in Midgar anymore right?"

"... Yeah." Cloud answered silently.

"The entire Shinra army will have heard that you turned on your own and fled with a wanted girl." Zack continued. "You have to get out of this city and keep going tonight."

"Zack... Why do they want Aerith?" Cloud questioned in seriousness.

"I don't fully understand myself... Its not my place to say." The elder soldier cut short and Cloud decided he wouldn't get anything more out of him. The blonde turned to the railings once more and looked out at the sky.

"All I ever wanted was to be a first class Soldier. To one day become like you or General Sephiroth... I guess that's not going to happen now." It had been playing on his mind all night and it felt good to get it off his chest.

Zack grinned slightly and leaned back up against the metal guard rail. "What you did tonight. Regardless of all the risk and everything... Everything you would lose... You did it anyway. You're more of a Soldier than anyone one of us Buddy... I hope one day I can become like you." The raven haired Soldier patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks..." Cloud replied simply. The two headed back towards the truck.


	11. Of Old Scores And New Horizons

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Old Scores And New Horizons**

------------------

"Its a goner." Zack sighed as he gestured towards the truck.

The three stood to the front of the vehicle. The area around was silent. But in the background the noise of sirens and helicopters wiring, blew through the night sky. The small party was on edge.

"We have to leave this city as soon as possible." Cloud stated sliding a hand back through his Blond spikes. Aerith looked to Cloud. A frightened expression wrote on her soft, face.

"Cloud's right. Its not safe here anymore for you two..." The raven haired youth agreed.

Cloud nodded. Looking briefly at the wide emerald orbs of the flower girl. He wanted so much to comfort Aerith but he couldn't... "What will you do Zack?"

Zack grinned slyly. "I can't be seen around you two, you know! You're wanted criminals..." Zacks grin was hiding something. "... I wish I could leave with you two. But things just aren't that easy..."

"Zack..." The brunette in the red dress started.

"Someone has to stay here and keep Shinra off your back's. Besides you have Cloud with you. He may not look it but he's pretty tough." Zack replied. His voice was hurt and guilt ridden but neither of the two held it against him.

"Thank you.." Aerith smiled up at the raven haired Soldier. Zack shifted for a second before smiling back.

"You have a life here Zack. You can't through that away." Cloud told his friend who in turn nodded. "Lets get going." The blonde haired Ex-Soldier suggested looking towards Aerith. The flower girl nodded and flashed him a smile.

The two turned to walk away when Zack's voice came from behind. Cloud turned around. Zack was pulling something long out and shiny out of the truck. He approached Cloud and extended it towards Cloud by the red handle. In his other hand was a holster to wear something in...

"Take it.. Its the 'Buster Blade', my favourite sword. Use it to defend yourself and Aerith no matter what." Cloud took the sword in his hand. It was long, around fifty inches and easily seven inches wide. It was heavy but thanks to his endlessly training he could move it like it was nothing. "Until next time Buddy."

"Til then." Cloud replied. The two friends clashes fists, a greeting they had been working on... Well Zack had, Cloud had mainly just went along with it.

The three exchanged a final farewell before they split up and rushed away into the night. The Buster Sword flashing in the light.

-----------------

The Blonde haired boy and the chestnut haired girl ran through the night. Street lamps lighting their way. They had ran for a good two hours. Stopping every now and then for rests. Cloud glanced to the flower girl beside him. Everytime she seemed out of breathe he took a breather. Soon they reached Sector 5. Rounding the corner, Aerith's house came into view.

The two burst through the door and glanced around. It was dark. Most likely Elmyra was asleep.

"I'll go get my things packed... I'll be just a second." Aerith whispered in the moonlit room. Cloud nodded and the flower girl quickly made her way upstairs.

The Ex-soldier looked around. It appeared exactly the way it did that night he spent here...

_"So it was you.." Aerith uttered in the dark of the room. The 'moonlight' now flowing through the window above the sofa. _It had only been a few short weeks ago but so much had happened since then. His life had completely changed and it was all because a beautiful girl who sold flowers.

A smile tugged on Cloud's face. He tried hard to fight it off but failed. Why am I smiling like an idiot? Cloud mocked himself but soon snapped out of his trance when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" He asked solemnly.

"They came for her again didn't they?" Cloud froze in shock. It was Elmyra's voice. He felt guilty.

"Yeah..." Cloud responded. Elmyra smiled weekly. She was adorning a blue night gown that reached the floor.

The middle-aged woman sighed and looked out of the window at the dim blue light shining through. "I know they'd one day take her away. I guess I hoped we could just keep running forever." A moment of quiet filled the already dark room. "You're taking her away from here aren't you?"

The figure of the blonde haired boy nodding could be just made out in the light.

"Cloud... Please... I'm begging you, look after Aerith. She may seem strong but that's because she puts others feelings first and tries to hide her own. Promise me you'll never let anything happen to her..."

Cloud's eyes locked with Elmyra's, a serious look etched his face.

"I promise." He whispered.

Just then the flower girl walked down the stairs. She was wearing her pink button up dress that reached below her knees. A red jacket that reached just below her bosom was worn over the dress. Her feet were covered in brown boots and silver bracelets adorned her arms. Aerith's hair was tied up in a braid once more, Falling down to her lower back. Two bangs hung from either side of her heart shaped face. Her emerald eyes almost glowed in the darkened lounge and a small ruck sack was worn on her back.

"Mom?" Aerith blinked in surprise. Elmyra rushed over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"Aerith... Please be careful..." Elmyra spoke, emotion welling in her voice.

Aerith relaxed and returned the hold. "Don't worry about me mom... I have Cloud to look after me." The smile on her face was genuine. The mere sight of it sent chills up the Blonde haired outlaws spine as he stood next to the open door.

"I know... It won't be the same without you around.." Elmyra told. "Now get yourself going, get far away from here and be sure to write!" Elmyra laughed back welling tears.

"Goodbye mom." Aerith hugged her mother tightly and broke away. She walked to Cloud's side. The two held eye contact for a few long moments before heading out the door. Elmyra waving to them as they sped off.

-----------------

The two crouched behind some crates as two Soldier rushed by. They were at the Shinra Facility that Cloud has called home one time. It was their final stop. The blonde haired exile had decided a tuxedo shirt and pants weren't good travelling equipment.

"Wait right here. I'll be back in a few moments." Cloud whispered to Aerith. The flower girl's eyes flashed concern but she simply nodded. Cloud quickly got up and took off into the side door of the buildings.

Minutes past. Aerith crouched down waiting... A few more minutes past.

"Cloud... Where are you..?" She muttered into the air, her tone was worried. Her world had been thrown upside down in the past few hours. She rested back against the wall. If it wasn't for Cloud she would have been captured and then... And then... She shook her silky brown hair, she didn't even want to think about it.

The door metal door creaked open and Cloud stepped out. Aerith immediately stood up and walked over to him. He was dressed in a blue zipped sleeve-less jumper with matching baggy blue trousers that were tucked into two hard looking brown boots. Similar brown gloves with metal studs decorating was worn over his hands. Over his left shoulder a metals shoulder guard was worn and on his back the giant Buster sword rested.

"I thought something had happened to you.." Aerith spoke quietly. Cloud shook his head and offered a reassuring smile. It worked! A matching bright smile broke across Aerith's soft, pale face.

"We have just one more stop to make." Cloud informed her.

"Where is that?" The flower girl asked. A cute look of confusion and wonderment adorning her face as she peered up at Cloud with two green eyes.

Cloud looked around for a second then returned his gaze to Aerith. "We won't get far without transport." He smiled ever so slightly.

-------------------

Both emerged into a warehouse. It was dimly lit. Large boxes and vehicles filled the expanse. A large skylight rested above them. Cloud and Aerith hurried through the line vehicles. They were all missing key parts. A 'car' was missing an engine. Another truck was missing tires.. Cloud sighed. All these vehicles were out of action.

A hand brushed against his arm. Immediately Cloud turned towards the source. It was Aerith. "Over there!" She exclaimed. Cloud glanced to where she was pointing...

In the corner surrounded by crates. Rested a shining new Motorcycle. Cloud's mouth fell in awe as the two raced over. Even the keys were in the engine! The Motorcycle was definitely custom made and brand new. It was a dark black colour but reflections could be seen on its polished surface. Cloud flicked a switch. A weapon rack custom built for swords popped out of the side like a hidden compartment. The black leather seats were built for two. Four exhaust pipes hung out of the back. This was it. They could finally make it out...

"Strife!" That voice... Cloud stiffened. Aerith turned around and quickly took a step back. Slowly Cloud moved around and faced the blonde haired figure.

"Seifer..." He uttered. The Soldier with greased back Blonde hair and a long grey coat stood meters from them. A sword extended from his hands pointed right at the two.

"Word has it you're quite the wanted man... Escaping capture like that... Who knew you had it in you..." Seifer mused his gaze still fixed on the Outlaw Cloud.

The blonde haired boy narrowed his eyes at the threatening figure. "Seifer... Don't do this... Leave here now." Cloud warned.

"Leave now?" Seifer let forth a maniacal laugh. "I don't think so Strife... Taking you down and returning that girl will get me quite the promotion... Besides, you and I have a score to settle.

The sound a metal humming filled the room as Cloud slid out the Buster sword from behind his back and bringing it forward in a fighting stance.

"Cloud..." Aerith began but was cut off.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine." Cloud told as he kept his gaze on his opponent.

"Tough words... Lets see if you can back them up!" The greased blonde haired Soldier yelled as he leapt forward towards Cloud swinging his sword.

Cloud in return quickly brought up his own sword and parried the blow. A huge clang of metal filled the warehouse. The stalemate of the swords pushing against each other lasted a few moments before both fighters jumped backwards. Racing forwards Seifer swung his blade furiously. Cloud doing everything he could to block each hit... Clangs and bangs sliced through the air.

Jumping to the side Cloud swung around for Seifer's back. His attack was narrowly dodged as Seifer rolled under and darted towards Cloud once more. The Ex-Soldier attempted to bring up his sword and block but it was too late. He felt Seifer's boot contact painfully into his side, sending him rolling across the floor and hitting into a crate. Cloud was still...

"Too easy..." Seifer mused quite pleased with himself. He turned his gaze towards Aerith. "Now that's out of the way. You're coming with me."

Aerith stepped back. Seifer drew closer. His hand reached out for her. Her back pressed against a shutter door. A smile plastered on Seifer's face.

"Leave her alone..." An angry voice came from behind.

Seifer turned around. "Huh?" Seifer turned around. It was Cloud. The Ex-soldier was standing in the spot a few meters away. He had his sword in front of him.

Clouds body tensed. He felt energy rush through him. His eyes narrowed at Seifer who in turn widened his eyes. "I told you to leave." Cloud muttered. Taking a tight grip of sword he raced towards Seifer who swung at him in turn. The greased haired Soldier blinked. No one was there. Suddenly he looked up. Clouds form fell through the air towards him. "BRAVER!!" Cloud yelled swinging down his sword. Seifer raised his own blade to defend but it was shattered on contact with Cloud's which slashed down him.

"Thud." Seifer's unconscious body hit the floor. Cloud panted and sheathed his sword. He looked to Aerith, a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry... He'll be okay." Cloud smiled. Offering his hand to Aerith. She took it quickly and the two jumped onto the Motorcycle. Cloud glanced at the name that was written on it in small letter. "Fenrir." He uttered. Glancing over his shoulder at the flower girl who was sat behind him he spoke. "Hang on tight."

Aerith nodded and wrapped her arms around Cloud waist. The Ex-Soldier tensed. Trying desperately to relax as he realised she would feel it... But It felt... "Good."

Cloud turned the keys and the engine roared. Sliding up the kickstand he sent a final glance to Aerith. Her eyes were scrunched up tight._ "This must be her first time on a Motorcycle." _Cloud contemplated. Finally he put up his feet and twisted back the acceleration. The bike slowly drove towards the exit of the Warehouse. They reached the door and drew to a stop for a second. Ahead of them was the Motorway that lead out of Midgar. This was it. This was goodbye to everything he knew.

Aerith's eyes opened slowly and glanced up at Cloud, he was looking at her with his Aquamarine eyes. "Here we go." Cloud smiled slightly and faced ahead once more. The flower girl braced herself for what was to come and tightened her grip around Clouds waist. Noting without realising it, that she liked the feeling.

Cloud's hand squeezed back the acceleration and Fenrir shot off. The motorway whizzing by on either side at unbelievable speeds. Aerith's hold was tight. Soon the exit to Midgar could be seen. The motorcycle and the two atop it racing towards what waited beyond.


	12. Of Escape And Endless Plains

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Escape And Endless Plains**

---------------

The Blonde swordsman's hair blew rapidly in the wind as the Motorcycle raced over the Barren land. They had left Midgar a few minutes back. The sounds of the commotion of the dirty city was now growing distant and further away. As though a weight had been lifted off of the chest's of both the figures on Fenrir. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon filling the surroundings with a dark morning light.

Cloud glanced in the side view mirror which was attached to the handle of the Motorcycle. Through it he made out a brown braid dancing and swaying in the air. Aerith's hold of him had not lessened. In some deep part of him. He was glad.. The Flower girl's cheek was placed against the Ex-Soldier's back. The folds of her pink dress flapping in the wind. Neither of the two had uttered a word since Midgar. They were too on edge, there was nothing that needed to be said.

The hills and jagged ledges that flew past them were very much lifeless. A sickly grayish brown mesh of rock and dirt covered the ground and surroundings.

---------------

The sun rose higher in the sky and now the area was filled with sunlight. It felt good to be out of Midgar. It felt as though he had regained a second lung, the air was clearer.

Cloud loosened his grip on the acceleration and Fenrir began to slow down. He felt Aerith shift behind him. Soon the Bike reached a full stop and the air was once again silent. Aerith slowly slid her arms from around Cloud's chest and returned them to her side. The new found Outlaw Cloud slung his leg off and dismounted the drivers seat. Opting to instead lean back against the Motorcycle after he had pulled down the kickstand. Aerith turned so she was sat perched on the back, facing the same direction as Cloud.

"I doubt we'll ever be able to go back to Midgar again." Cloud stated as he stared out at the morning sun across the endless plain of green grass and hills.

Aerith nodded her head. "What happens to us now?" She was afraid of that question. The flower girl had been fighting the urge to ask it for awhile. Would he leave her by herself now?

Quiet came once more as Cloud raises his head to the sky. Deep in thought.

"We have to get far away from here... Shinra is after us now, we have to keep going." Cloud described as best he could. He hadn't really thought of a plan yet.

"We?" Aerith's words slipped out. Her hands trying to retake what she had said. Cloud blinked in shock and confusion. "I mean... 'WE' will!" Aerith pieced together. Cloud looked at her with a searching glance for a few moments before resuming looking forward. The flower girl sighed in Relief.

The dark blue clad swordsman looked out across the plain. The wind kicked up and with it the grass swayed forward as far as the eye could see. "We should head for Kalm. It's the closest town to Midgar." Cloud informed.

Aerith placed her hands in her lap and leaned forward turning her head to face Cloud. The blonde glanced to her but immediately averted his gaze when he felt her eyes on him. "Kalm? How far away is that" Aerith asked innocently.

"It's the nearest town but its still a far way off... If we ride through the day and sleep late... Then... Two days." Cloud nodded. Fairly happy with his deduction.

Aerith gasped. "Two days?" She asked frantically. "But there are beasts roaming... Where will we sleep?"

Cloud folded his arms and glanced around.

"Cloud?" Aerith inquired further.

The blonde inhaled deeply. "... Have you ever been camping?" He muttered.

------------------

Both had ridden for most of the day. The scenery hadn't much changed. The area was notorious for its endless expanse of grassland. Regardless each time Cloud looked over his shoulder he caught sight of the Flower girl in awe at the view. Each time he felt something tug on his face.

Soon the light grew more dim as the sun began to sink over the horizon. The evening sunset filled the sky with a mesh of orange, yellows and reds. The motorcycle finally stopped once it reached a hilly terrain. A few tree's were dotted around the area too. Suggesting they were getting further away from the Grimy city of Midgar.

Cloud climbed off the vehicle and offered his hand to the pink clad girl. She paused for a second before beaming and taking his offer of helping her off. They had parked between two grass hills. One or two tree's surrounded them and the ground beneath was both flat and grassy.

"This seems like a good spot to set up." Cloud stated. More to himself. Aerith turned to him. Her silver bracelets jangling as she did so and her brown braid swaying behind her. Her pink dress looked even more beautiful in the setting sun.

"Set up?" She asked softly.

Cloud unhooked a cylinder shaped bag from the back of the shiny black motorcycle. He nodded to Aerith. "We have to set up the tent." Aerith's eyes shot open and sparkled with a look a wonderment.

Though the Ex-Soldier had said 'We' when speaking of setting up camp he refused to let the Flower girl do any of the work. Cloud easily slid up the structure and placed in the poles, fastening down the wires. Aerith had been examining the surrounding flowers and sun set as he did so.

"There." Cloud told simply as he finished the tent. It was a semi-circle shape, the flat side sprawled across the ground. The flower girl stood up and rushed over. Fenrir had been parked directly to the side of the tent. It was a dark green tent that blended in well with the surroundings Cloud unzipped the front of the tent and looked inside. It was bare. Something was missing. Just as he was contemplating what. The flower girl appeared to his side crouching down by the entrance. In her hands she held bundles of blankets he had left in a bag on the Motorcycle. The two kneeling side by side glanced at each other for a split second. Blue and Green. Aerith flashed a smile before untucking the blankets. She placed one light blue blanket over the thin material floor of the tent as to make lying on it more comfortable and placed the other one over the top.

"There, perfect!" She smiled her calming, unnerving and beautiful smile. Cloud muttered a 'Yeah'.

The inside of the tent was spacious. There was enough room for the both of them and a little more. Aerith crawled in first. Cloud burned as he watched her slender figure climb in. Immediately after, he followed.

----------------------

A wind had kicked up outside. Not enough to affect the tent but enough still to send a cold draft in. Cloud hastily zipped up the flap which served as the door. The wind stopped or at least was no longer getting inside. They were both sitting practically side by side on the two layers of blankets, which Cloud had to admit was quite comfortable. The two remained in silence for a few moments before Cloud finally began to remove his boots. He slid both off and placed them to the left corner near the flap. He then began to unfasten his shoulder armour. The flower girl now had followed suit and removed her light brown boots placing them in the corner by Cloud's. Soon Aerith's Bracelets and red jacket joined the pile of possessions as well as Cloud's shoulder armour, gloves and of course the Buster sword which they all the items rested on.

Aerith put a hand over her mouth a yawned slightly. "Are you tired?" Cloud asked. The flower girl now dressed only her pink dress nodded. Two straps held her dress up and the buttons of it were done down to below her thighs. Her feet were bare.

In turn the flower girl glanced to Cloud. He was now simply wearing a sleeveless dark blue jumper and slightly baggy dark blue trousers.

"We should get some rest. If we want to get to Kalm tomorrow." Cloud explained. Almost before he had finished talking he heard the blankets rustling and felt it move beneath him. Glancing up and over to Aerith he caught her sliding between the Blankets and lying on her side, pulling the top layer around her shoulders. She stared up at Cloud with bright green eyes and smiled before closing her eyes and shifting to get comfortable one last time. Cloud Strife could not help but smile back.

Aerith hugged the blanket around her. The tent was cold enough. It felt comfortable though. This was indeed the first time she had been camping. Something about the experience felt... Exciting. Suddenly she felt the blankets pull slightly out of her grip. She slowly opened her eyes and found Cloud climbing between the sheets. He adjusted and lay on his back, staring up at the tent ceiling. He was inches away from her!

"I'm sorry I brought you into all this..." She found herself saying. It was right.

Cloud hands rested beneath the back of his head. A few seconds went by. "... Don't be." Came the simple yet genuine response.

The temperature in the tent had dropped slightly. Aerith found herself curling up in an attempt to keep warm. The two said nothing more. Cloud rolled onto his side and faced towards the Flower girl. Her back was now to him and she was curled up. Trying to keep warm by the looks of it. He wanted to do something but couldn't bring himself to act over the pounding in his chest. After awhile he heard the girl's breathing slow and realised she had fallen asleep. Outside the light had vanished and was now replaced by darkness. The Ex-Soldier stared at the chestnut hair in front of his face. Soon after, sleep took him also.


	13. Of Peace And Kalm

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Peace And Kalm**

-------------

The morning air was cold, a mist hung around the area and the grass glistened with morning Due. Inside the dark green tent the Ex-Soldier shifted.

Cloud noted mentally that somehow he had stayed quite warm over night. His eyes still shut and his blonde spikes only slightly messed up. His arms were wrapped around something soft. _'These Blankets are really comfortable.' _The blonde smiled and pulled the cluster tighter against him so that it pressed against his chest.

A small moan escaped. Cloud's eyes shot open and his heart beat increased ten fold. Inches away from his face was Aerith's own serene sleeping face. A small smile played on her lips and she huddled in closer to the source of the warmth. Cloud seized up, his eyes still very much wide. Realising it wasn't the blankets in his arms. But Aerith's sleeping form. Her dress giving the feel of material as Cloud's hands were wrapped around her back.

The blonde attempted to slide out his hands from under her. But stopped when he felt her shift. _"I can't wake her up!" _he mentally kicked himself.

Another moan came in front of him. She was shifting! Slowly Cloud watched in anxiousness as the chestnut haired girls emerald eyes slowly flicked open. They were greeted with his two Aquamarines.

"...C..Cloud?" She asked a confused expression playing on her face.

The two blinked.

"I'm sorry!" Cloud yelled scrambling backwards.

"Forgive me." Aerith blushed at the same time as she climbed to her feet.

"Its fine really." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it." Cloud mumbled simultaneously.

Cloud began to feel the morning chill creep around him as a silence hung in the air.

"We should head out soon." He stated turning his head away.

Aerith nodded and smiled slightly. "Then... I'll return the covers." She told as she crouched down and began to slide on her boots. Cloud quickly doing the same with his.

---------------

The two had packed away the tent and utensils in silence and had quickly climbed onto the Black motorcycle. The plain around them, now seeming a lot more bare. Cloud sighed.

"We haven't got much fuel left.. Hopefully it should get us to Kalm." He informed the flower girl now sitting behind him.

"How much further is it?" Aerith quizzed as she peered ahead.

Cloud glanced around as if searching for something. "We should get there about this afternoon." He nodded.

"How can you tell!?" She smiled in curiosity.

Cloud shrugged and started the engine. "There aren't that many monsters near Kalm." He stated.

Aerith's eyes widened as the Motorcycle took off. "Monsters?" She whispered.

--------------

The motorcycle raced over the grassy terrain. The day pressed on and the sun rose higher in the sky. Soon they drove into a forested area. Luckily an old trail cut through it but other than that the undergrowth of plants and vines would of made passage impossible. After almost an hour of passing through the sunless shade provided by high canopies the two emerged back into an open plain. The time however seemed to fly by for the riders. Each exploring the new pastures for the first time. Each savouring the sights.

"Cloud!" Aerith exclaimed as she pointed ahead. Quickly wrapping her hand back around the blonde when she felt her balance shift. The Ex-Soldier snapped out of his driving trance and glanced forward. Sure enough in front of them over the next rise was the distant shapes of buildings and houses.

Cloud sighed in relief. Turning his head to face over his shoulder he threw a small smile to Aerith. The flower girl blinked upon seeing the rare sight but tilted her head to the side and flashed one of her own best. Cloud couldn't deny he was relieved to see the town. He hadn't let Aerith know but his nerves had been shot. The fighter wasn't used to the open lands. Monsters and other things roamed rampant. Topped off with the fact the Shinra was after them, he hadn't had much chance to relax.

Unconsciously his hand squeezed back on the acceleration. Speeding them towards the town of Kalm.

-------------

The nearer they got to the town. The more visible it became. Kalm was a contemporary town. With slated roof tops and cobbled streets. A large grey stone wall surrounded the town with towers appearing along it every so often. A large wooden gate served as an entrance with a long dirt road leading up to it. The grand wooden gate was open and guards were positioned on either side. Fenrir finally reached the gates. Cloud slowing down as they past threw. The guards however seemed to pay them little to no attention so the blonde continued through.

As they passed down the main cobbled road of the town they both glanced from side to side. The houses had blue slate roof tops bordering on purple. The buildings themselves were very much Victorian. The walls were white-washed and wooden beams ran across them. Windows and doors littered across. The streets filled with market stalls and flower pots, planted tree's, carts and statues. Kalm was a big town yet the streets were not too crowded, never the less they still bustled with activity. Cloud steered the motorcycle to the side of the cobbled road and drew it to a stop. A shiver ran down his spine when he felt Aerith's hands slowly slide out from around him. The flower girl swung her leg over and climbed off the vehicle. Her brown chestnut braid swaying along with her pink dress as she did so. Placing both feet firmly on the ground she reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Cloud shut off the engine and climbed off the large motorcycle in turn.

Aerith's gaze was surveying the area. A smile crept onto her face. "I've never been outside of Midgar... Not since I was a little girl." She told still peering to the high towers and market stalls. The Ex-Soldier watched her for a few moments before her eyes finally locked with his. "This town is beautiful! I've never seen so many flowers before in my life!"

A smile broke out of Cloud's face. As he watched her bubble with excitement.

"You should do that more often." Aerith giggled.

"Do... What?" Cloud asked, completely oblivious.

Aerith clasped her hands behind her back and put on an expression of mock taunting. "Oh... Nothing." She smiled. "When do you think we'll be leaving here?" She quickly changed the topic.

"By the time we get what we need it'll be dark." The blonde haired swordsman rested his right hand on his left shoulder armour and began to rotate his arm in a circle. The driving hadn't exactly been easy on him. "... So we should hurry and get a move on..."

The Blonde swordsman stopped and looked to the Flower girl. She was pouting and her right hand was resting against her hip.

"... Umm well I suppose we could rest here tonight..." He mumbled. Aerith beamed at him.

"We can?" She requested. That beautiful look of excitement and wonderment filling her eyes.

_"Why can't I say no..." He frowned mentally as he scratched the back of his neck_. "Sure."

----------------------

Cloud had parked Fenrir in a local garage not too far away. After a good quarter of an our of walking the the two finally reached the inn. Inside the room decorated with a wooden floor was well lit from a window to the left. The first thing to the right from the door was a staircase, just past which was a counter where an elderly woman sat with her arm propped up supporting head whilst reading a book. Cloud glanced to his companion. She was facing away from him staring out of the window. A distant expression adorned her features.

The Ex-Soldier approached the counter and noticing the Inn keepers gaze was away from him he brought down his palm on the bell which sat on the counter. The elderly woman with white hair in a bun and a white woollen cardigan jumped and spun around to Cloud.

"I'm right here!" She crowed. Cloud shifted awkwardly and muttered an apology. Behind him he heard Aerith's giggle. A cough brought him back to earth and he looked towards the old woman again. "Now what can I do for you?" She asked. Seemingly regaining her composure.

"Two rooms for the night." The swordsman told.

"Sorry, can't help you there." The inn keeper stated.

Cloud frowned. "Why not?" He demanded.

"We're fully booked." She informed the two and nodded to herself.

Cloud turned to Aerith. A feeling of failure hung around him. Yet a smile still played on the flower girls face.

"Oh wait!" The Old woman exclaimed and unhooked a key from the board behind her. "We still have one room!"

"That's perfect." Aerith thanked the Inn Keeper who in turn smiled brightly back at her.

The elderly worker turned her head up in thought for a second before staring at the two on the other side of the wooden counter. "Its a double... But I don't think that should be any problem." She smiled and glanced from Cloud to Aerith in turn.

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_ Cloud contemplated.

Slowly he turned his eyes towards the chestnut haired girl who was now at his side. "Pang." He looked into her eyes and felt his face begin to heat up. Her gaze rested on him also. Her Emerald eyes were so hypnotic, as though they were drawing him in and..

"Ahem!" The two snapped out of the trance and immediately looked away from one another. The Inn Keeper extended the key to Cloud. "Upstairs. Last room on the right." She grinned. Cloud took the key and muttered a thank you after handing the woman a few hundred gold, curtesy of Seifer.


	14. Of Outlook And Commotion

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Outlook And Commotion**

----------------------

The two climbed the stairs and started down the long wooden corridor. Doors lined across the wall to the right and to the left in similar fashion were windows. From which the evening light streamed in and lit up the room. Particles of dust could be seen floating in the beams of light. Cloud watched them fall and rise. Ahead of him the flower girl walked. Swaying elegantly as she did so. A small brown ruck sack on her back. Her hands gently wrapped around the straps which came over her shoulders. Her pink dress was still spotless and clean. Her legs smooth and pale. Cloud swallowed and tightened his grip around his own ruck sack. His sword adorning his back also. They reached the end of the hall. The roman numeral 'VII' was embossed on the wooden door. The swordsman jammed the key into the door after a few failed attempts and gently pushed it open.

Aerith gasped and hurried into the room, spinning around to view the whole room. In front them across from the door. A king sized four poster, wooden framed bed rested against the warm. White quilts and blankets lying on top and a rug sprawled at the foot of the bed. To the right of the door was an armchair, coloured green and looking slightly old but homey never the less. Also at the right of the room. An oak chest of drawers sat with a mirror perched on top, by its side a door leading to a small bathroom. To the left of the room was a slidable glass door which lead onto a small balcony. Finally a fan hung from the ceiling and a nightstand a topped with a lamp was to the side of the bed.

Aerith quickly slid off her ruck sack and hurried over to the balcony. Sliding back the glass door she stepped out onto it. Placing her hands on the guard rail in front and staring down into the town square. Cloud stepped out behind her and moved to her side. A small reactor towered in the center. Around the lights of the town had flickered on as the light in the sky darkened. People bustled around below.

"It's wonderful." The brunette flower seller gazed over the side.

"I suppose it's alright." Cloud replied folding his arms and glancing down at the square.

Aerith glanced up at him and tilted her head to the side. Letting her braid cascade through the air. "Its a place far away from everything I know. Everything's just so big and I feel so small in it all." She explained her soft delicate voice.

Cloud blinked. He hadn't really thought about it like that. The Ex-Soldier pivoted his body to face the railing and looked down over what happened below. Lights lit up the area. It was not dark but the sun could no longer be seen. The buildings were given a yellowish orange glow and the townsfolk and travellers below walked past chatting and laughing ready to turn in or start the night. He looked back to Aerith once more who smiled his way.

"Well?" She played with him.

"Its... Good." He admitted looking down.

Aerith giggled and leaned over the railing. "I'm glad you like it too." Her voice came.

The flower girl headed back into the room whilst Cloud stayed and observed the town with intrigue. After a few minutes he turned and headed through the door also. Sliding it until it was only partly open behind him. Aerith sat on the foot of the bed watching him enter the room and pull his sword holster over his head and place the blade against the wall in the corner of the room.

_"Cloud Strife... Eighteen years old. Far away from everything I know. Standing in a room in a strange town with a beautiful girl... Did I just say..."_

"Cloud?" The melody snapped him out of his thought. Aerith laughed softly, after a few moments she looked up to him. "What do you plan on doing tonight?" She asked.

The blonde haired swordsman blinked. "What I plan on doing?"

The brunette nodded, her hands folded on her lap. "Its still quite early."

"I hadn't really thought about it." He stated simply.

"Well... What do you like to do?" She asked sweetly.

Cloud seemed bemused by the question. Outside of training and Shinra he hadn't really had much time for anything else. He shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to go take a look at some of the stores around town... Would you... Walk down with me?" She asked quietly looking down at her hands.

"Sure." He nodded. Aerith immediately looked up at him. After a few moments she smiled and nodded her head.

-------------

Cloud sat in the armchair. Aerith had quickly gone to 'Freshen Up' a minute or two ago. "Click" He looked up as the bathroom door opened. Aerith stepped out and Cloud quickly stood up. She looked radiant. Still wearing the same clothing and accessories yet her hair was now worn down. Lying flat. A pink ribbon still tied towards the end of her shimmering chestnut hair. She closed her eyes and smiled softly at Cloud before looking to him once more.

He in turn was wearing his dark blue sleeveless jumper. A metal zip down the middle fastened to the top. His arms bare. Dark blue baggy trousers were worn also, tucked into his brown boots. A soldier's uniform. On his left should rested a metal shoulder guard which was fasted over his chest. His blonde spikes defying gravity.

"Shall we?" The brunette girl asked.

Cloud nodded and the two headed out of the room. Locking the door behind them. On their way down the stairs Cloud glanced towards the counter. The old woman still sat there. _Does she ever leave?_ She looked up to him and then to Aerith, smiling and nodding. The flower girl waved and Cloud looked away.

The night air was suprisingly cool. The warmer kind of cool. The Ex-Soldier figured it was the reactor producing excess heat. Still he was thank full. Aerith stopped and looked to him once the to set foot outside. Cloud glanced to her.

"Thank you for walking me out." She said gratefully.

Cloud flushed and stuttered. "It was nothing."

"Then I'll find you later. If not we'll meet here around ten okay?" She flashed him a smile. Suprisingly he managed a 'Mmm' in acknowledgement.

The blonde watched as Aerith walked towards some steps which led up to a row of shops. Running a hand through his hair he began to walk away.

-------------

The Ex-Soldier sat at a bar. It was pretty close to the inn and only a few people were dotted around the room. He sat at the bar counter, across which to the side a middle-aged man stood rubbing a glass with a white cloth. The room was fairly small. A group of unkept men sat in one corner talking and drinking profusely. Across the other side of the bar an old man sat wearing a miners hat.

_"I thought they closed the mine down years ago." He noted mentally._

Bringing the glass of what appeared to be a weak alcoholic drink to his mouth he quickly finished the remaining volume. He wasn't a big drinker. Being a soldier he had learned it didn't serve well to drink too much. He placed the glass down on the counter and wiped his mouth quickly with the back of his hand.

"Get you another?" The bar keeper asked, he had short fair hair which was greying and a well grown moustache.

Cloud shook his head. "I'd better be going soon." The barman nodded in understanding.

Suddenly a figure sat upon the seat next to him.

"Aerith?" Cloud blinked.

"Sorry I'm a little early, I had some time so I decided to find you instead." Her voice couldn't help but make him smile.

"No, I was just leaving anyway.." Cloud paused as he noticed a large man in his seemingly early thirties staggered over and lean around to the flower girl. Blocking his view.

"'Scuse me, why don't you c'mon over and join us." He motioned to the men in the corner. His breathe reeking of alcohol.

"I'm sorry I'm.." Aerith started.

"Aww c'mon." He pushed.

Cloud stood up and snarled. "Why don't you leave her alone." He gritted his teeth. The man with short black hair turned to Cloud and stared.

"What are you going to do kid?" The man laughed hard with a condescending tone. His voice raspy.

The swordsman stood his ground and sent an intimidating look. "Do you really want to know." Cloud uttered.

The man scrunched up his face before grinning and turning to walk away. "Yeah yeah..." Cloud sighed and began to turn around to Aerith when he saw something fly towards him from the corner of his eye.

He quickly ducked avoiding a punch that had been swung for him. He quickly stood up and grabbed the arm the fist belonged too twisting behind the mans back, a painful yell filled the air as the brawler's friends jumped from their seats. Three of them. Cloud glanced around. As the three brutes drew closer the blonde threw the man forward into them. Sending all four crashing into a table, turning it upside, drinks sliding down and crashing onto them.

"Sorry about that." The voice of the barman came. "Those guys are regulars... They can get pretty rough after a few drinks. You two better head out before they wake up." He advised.

-------------------

Cloud and Aerith stepped back into the inn. There was no one around but the light was still on. They headed up the stairs and started across the corridor to room 'VII'. After a few moments of quiet Cloud spoke up. "I'm sorry about that..." He sighed looking down.

"Don't be, I'm used to that type, from living in the Slums..." She told. Cloud winced. For some reason he couldn't stand the fact she had to deal that kind of thing.

They arrived at the room. The Spikey haired swordsman slid the key into the lock. He heard a giggle from behind as he pushed the door open. Sending Aerith a look of confusion.

"Thank you... Bodyguard." She giggled softly once more.

Cloud tried desperately to hide his burning face as he slid the door shut. Locking it behind him.


	15. Of Sweet Dreams And Rude Awakenings

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Sweet Dreams And Rude Awakenings**

----------------

A figure of a young man with Spikey blonde hair stood on the Balcony. The night air was cool, somewhat chilly. Behind him the room was lit dimly by the bedside lamp. Cloud glanced down at the town below. It was deserted. Everyone had by now returned home and a quiet now hung in the air. His hair swaying slightly in the night breeze. Aerith had gone to change for bed. Cloud smiled ever so slightly. A rare occurrence which seemed to be happening more often. He heard the bathroom door click open and glanced over his. Upon seeing Aerith close the door behind her, Cloud turned and stepped off the balcony into the room once more sliding shut the glass door and locking it, just in case.

His eyes widened. Aerith flashed him a smile. She was wearing light pink nightwear. Cloud swallowed a huge lump in his throat. Almost choking. She was dressed in a light pink Pyjama top. Which was held up by two straps that ran over her delicate and smooth shoulder. She was also wearing a matching set of Pyjama bottoms which reached her bare feet. Cloud figured she had purchased them earlier, his eyes still locked on her. Her hair was once again tied up in a braid with two bangs cascading from each side of her face. He turned away and looked to the wooden floor. He heard the sheets rustle as they were pulled back and Aerith climbed in.

Aerith climbed into the king-sized bed on the right hand side. The mattresses were soft like wool and the blankets felt like warm and safe. She sat back against the head board, adjusting. She quickly glimpsed to the other side of the room at Cloud. Upon seeing him removing his shirt the flower girl averted her eyes to the bed covers. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Cloud swallowed as he pulled back the covers at the right hand side of the bed. He was dressed in his baggy dark blue trousers. Quickly the Ex-Soldier climbed beneath the covers and rested his back against the head board. He looked to Aerith who was now moving to lie down. She lowered herself further under the covers and faced towards Cloud resting her head against the pillow and slowly closing her Emerald eyes. Cloud in turn slid further down and pulled up the blankets. Staring up towards the ceiling. Making a mental remark on how comfortable the bed was.

"Goodnight Cloud." A soft sleepy voice came from his left. His heart pounded hard.

"Goodnight." He stuttered.

A now distant and quiet voice drifted from his side. "Sweet dreams..."

------------------

Cloud shifted. The room was dark. The light was out.

_"What time is it."_ He questioned inwardly as he glanced to a clock which hung on the far wall. It read. '3.37am'.

The blonde swordsman rubbed his eyes. Feeling movement to his side he turned over to see the source of his wake up. It was Aerith. She was asleep but tossing and turning. An expression of fear on her face as she turning and adjusted. Moans and plea's escaping her full lips as she did so.

Cloud reached a hand over and placed it on her shoulder. "Aerith..." He whispered. The slender figure of the girl now inches from his seemed to relax slightly. "Its... Alright." Cloud found himself saying.

The chestnut haired slower girl rolled onto her side. She was now up against the Ex-Soldier. "...Cloud..." She whispered distantly as she curled up. Unconsciously the swordsman wrapped an arm around her back and brought her closer to him. He felt her body relax and lose tension and her breathing slowed down once more.

They lay like that for a few minutes. Before Cloud could fall back into sleep he heard a knock on the door. His eyes quickly darted to the door. Then back to Aerith. He smiled slightly at her before pulling his hand back, peeling back the covers. Quietly he stepped onto the floor and crossed to the corner of the room. His eyes narrows at the door. His hand clutching the handle of the Buster Sword and moved quickly to the door. Slowly turning the key as to not make a sound and quickly yanking the door open he stepped in front and placed up his blade.

"Wait! Wait, its me!" The old woman yelled somehow whilst keeping her voice low. Cloud looked to her in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

The Old woman looked down the corridor and stepped into the room. "Shinra Soldier!" She uttered. Cloud froze up. "They came after a fight took place at the local bar. Then they started asking around for two people. One was brown haired girl with green eyes and the other was a Spikey haired blonde boy." She told him.

"Have you talked to them?" Cloud asked as he quickly moved to the glass door. Looking through it he saw figures below dressed in blue Soldier uniforms in the square below.

"Yes... They called by my house. I told them I hadn't seen anyone." She looked up to Cloud.

"Why are you helping us?" Cloud demanded once more.

The Old woman paused before finally responding. "My Grandson... He lived in North Coral, a mining town... Then the Shinra came with their reactor. It broke down and they blamed the towns people... They burned the town to the ground... My grandson... He."

A small moan came from the bed as two Emerald eyes flickered open. "What's going on?" Aerith asked rubbing her eyes.

"They've found us." Cloud uttered.

Aerith's eyes shot open as she quickly climbed out of bed. "What?" A look of fear in her eyes.

"They're searching the town, we have to get going... Quickly." Cloud told.

-------------------

The three figures crowded in the reception of the inn. Cloud and Aerith now fully dressed and more than eager to be going.

"Take the back door. It'll lead to the ally ways. From there take your first left and keep going til you see a large garage sign. That's the back door to where you're transport is." The old lady informed.

"Thank you.. If there's anyway we can repay you just..." Cloud started but was stopped by the Inn keeper.

"Just get going." She smiled weakly.

The two nodded and raced off through the door. There footsteps echoing off the walls of the narrow ally. Ahead of him he could see the square. A figure of a soldier slowly started to walk by. Cloud tensed. Quickly darting to down an opening to the left. Keeping a tight hold of Aerith's head. In front of him he could see a large sign with the word 'Garage' plastered on. Sighing slightly he rushed forward through the coldness of the night. The back door was open and the door quickly entered the dark room.

After a few minutes they found Fenrir and quickly climbed aboard. The Ex-Soldier turning the keys in the ignition as the flower girl held onto him tightly...

The garage doors began to open. "Hold on tight." He whispered. Once they were up enough Cloud squeezed the accelerator and the bike shot forward, pivoting his weight to the left the Motorcycle turned and raced towards the exit of the town. He heard yelling behind them. Something bright whizzed past his ear as Aerith squeezed tighter. "Were they firing?" He questioned speeding up.

Overhead the whirring of a Helicopter came as a spotlight fell onto them. He could just make out voices over the Helicopter and the roaring of the motorcycle. The city gates were in sight. They hung open. Almost... They sound of the Helicopter grew nearer... There!

Fenrir shot through the gates and onto the plains. The light surrounding them suddenly darting around. The plains were dark, the motorcycle blended in well.

Soon Kalm fell behind them as the two travelled further east... The Shinra were after them... All they could do for now, was run...


	16. Of Stars And Chocobo's

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Stars And Chocobo's**

--------------------

Aerith sat with her hand placed gently around the Ex-Soldier. The Chestnut haired flower girl, lost in thought. A part of her had hoped that once they had left Midgar, it would be the end of her troubles with Shinra. Now it just seemed to be worse. She sighed and glanced around her. The morning was empty. The occasional chirping of the birds filling the endless expanse. Over Cloud's shoulder she could just make out the signs of a small farm. Suddenly the roar of the engine twisted and spluttered until finally it was gone. The Motorcycle itself slowly came to a stop. Cloud swung his foot over the side and climbed off the motorcycle. Offering his hand to Aerith who gladly took it. Cloud sighed as he grabbed the handles of Fenrir and began to push.

--------------------

The blonde haired soldier let the Motorcycle draw to a halt. The two gazed eagerly at the surroundings. An old, stone farmhouse stood on the ground in front of them. To its right side towered a mill. A ladder running up its face towards the top. Finally on the other side of the Mill was what appeared to be some kind of stable. A yellow bird painted atop the corrugated iron structure. Cloud glances at Aerith, she was looking ahead smiling, a peaceful look in her deep green eyes. He couldn't help but feel a smile break upon his own face.

The door of the small house opened and a man who seemed to be around the age of fifty stepped out. A small white beard hanging from his chin and matching white hair. He was somewhat large and was wearing a patchwork sweater and baggy brown trousers. Upon his nose rested a small pair of spectacles. He approached the Former Soldier and the Flower Girl.

He gave the two a questioning side-ways glance before sticking out his hand a smiling profusely. "Names Bill. But most folks call me Chocobo Bill." He told

"Cloud." The Spikey haired Sword wielder stated.

"My name is Aerith. Nice to meet you." The pink clad brunette beamed at Cloud's side.

The farmer ran his hand through his beard. "What brings you two to these here parts?" He asked seemingly with great curiosity.

Cloud hesitated for a second as he formulated an answer that wouldn't sound too suspicious. "We're passing through the area. Our transport broke down. Is there anyway you can fix it?" Cloud inquired.

The elderly farmer chuckled. Cloud sending him a questioning glance. "Even if I could it would be of no use to you anyway?"

"Why is that?" Aerith asked eagerly.

Chocobo Bill smiled at the Flower girl and continued. "All that's east of here is the marshes. Your Motorcycle would be stuck before you were two feet in. Past that there's only caves. Sure ain't no way you can get it through there." The farmer nodded to himself as he spoke.

Cloud Strife let out a sigh and folded his arms and shutting his eyes in deep thought. "We'll find a way Cloud!" Aerith's voice drifted from his side. Snapping him back to reality. He faced towards and shifted slightly in the spot. Glancing quickly to her Emerald eyes he smiled slightly and nodded. He believed her.

"Is there anything that can get us through the marsh?" Cloud asked the farmer.

The white haired man almost erupted into a fit of laughter. The Spikey haired fighter continued to stare at him. "Did I say something funny."

"You sure did come to the right place." The old man laughed hard.

"Wark!" The sound came from the fenced pen next to them.

--------------------

Cloud, Aerith and Chocobo Bill walked into the Stables. On either side of the long structure. Stalls lined down the length. Each stall had two wooden sides to prevent its inhabitant from escaping and a metal gate facing towards thee stalls on the other side. Not all stalls but most, were home to large yellow bird like creatures. Two strong legs kept them. A beak on the front of their face and two yellow feathery wings tucked to its side.

Aerith gasped and ran to the nearest stall. Cloud's Aquamarine eyes following her as she ran along towards a bird which was housed in its stall.

"All of these Chocobo's are being reserved for someone else." Chocobo Billy's voice caught Cloud's attention. The Blonde nodded slightly. "I can however give you the materials you need to catch one."

"...Catch one?" Cloud blinked. He must have misunderstood... Aerith was stroking the beak of a Chocobo as it 'Warked' happily and flapped its wings. The Flower girl's braid tied with a pink bow, swaying as she giggled.

"... Chocobo's... Materia to catc... Outside of the far..." The farmers voice was distant as Cloud's gaze fell behind him at the Aerith. "So when do you plan on telling her?"

"What?" Cloud immediately snapped to attention and sent the Chocobo trainer and puzzled look.

The farmer laughed Heartily once more and nodded to himself. "I see..." He muttered. Cloud blinked in confusion. "Its nothing. Now go see my Grandson. Billy. He's over there." The elderly farmer pointed to the back of the Stable. "He'll tell you what you need to know about catching a Chocobo."

"... I have to... Catch one?" Cloud mumbled. He hadn't misunderstood.

------------------------

The chocobo stood with its eyes locked with blue eyes of the fighter. Neither one moving.

The Blonde haired Ex-Soldier stood in on the grassland. At least a mile or so from the farmhouse. Its structure could never the less been seen in the background. He was simply wearing the dark blue zip up sweater and baggy blue trousers. He had left the armour at the Farm. Chocobo Billy had assured him monster sighting around the area were rare. Never the less Cloud's Buster Sword lay in the grass a few feet away from him.

"Alright... Its just you and me." Cloud muttered as he reached into his pocket and produced a green root. He threw the gysahl greens towards the large chocobo. After a moment the bird cautiously turned its attention to the greens and began to pick at them. Cloud took a few steps closer.

"Got you!" He yelled as he leaped forward swiping arms through the air to grasp the Chocobo. A shiver ran down his back when felt his arms close around air. Followed by the pain and crashing against the ground. A distant 'Wark' his only sympathy as the yellow figure ran a little further away

Cloud sat up and ran and hand through his Spikey hair. Freezing once he heard a soft giggle come from behind him. Spinning around her saw a pink dress and brown boots. Raising his head. He saw a red jacket hugging delicate shoulder and Green eyes looking down at him with Chestnut hair cascading around downwards.

"Aerith? What are you doing out here?" Cloud asked in a rather surprised tone.

The flower girl tilted her head to the side. "I was worried about you. You've been gone for hours." She spoke softly.

"... Sorry. Chocobo's are proving hard to catch." He explained. _"Wait a minute... Did she just say she was worried about.." _

"Let me try." Aerith beamed as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Please."

Cloud climbed to his feet reached into a pocket producing a green root and handing to Aerith. His hand brushing her soft skin for moment. He swallowed as he watched the Flower girl walk towards the Chocobo which was grazing, some feet away.

Cloud glanced back to the farmhouse. He was thinking about calling it a day. He'd been out for hours and hadn't had any luck. Maybe it was just out of there...

"There you go." It was a familiar feminine voice which caused him to turn around. His mouth slightly agape as he looked upon the Flower girl rubbing the Chocobo's ear as it ate the plant she held out in her hand. "Cloud!" Aerith flashed him a smile as she motioned him over.

As the Ex-Soldier drew near the Chocobo glanced up at him slightly but soon returned to its food.

"Beginner's luck." Aerith stated as she patted the Chocobo gently.

------------------------

Cloud strife sat perched high on one of the hay stacks to the side of the Stables. They were stacked high a wide around this side of the Stable. They had returned with the Chocobo a few hours prior and night had already set. Not a single cloud hung in the sky. The horizon painted with a thousand glimmering stars. The Soldier leaned back against the side of the Stable wall. His mind upon all the events that had transpired. From that cancelled mission to Nibelheim to Zack to escaping. It was good to finally be able to just sit and relax.

"Do you mind if I join you." Cloud turned his head to the side. It was Aerith. The flower girl reached up and moved a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Her hair was now worn down. Lying flat against her chest and back. She seemed to shimmer more so than the stars.

"I don't mind." The Spikey haired Blonde smiled slightly.

Aerith placed a boot onto a stack of hay and climbed up. Her eyes suddenly widened as she gasped slightly. Her foot caught in the hay she fell forward, her chestnut hair flying behind her.

"Aerith!" Cloud spluttered as he jump up and towards the flower girl.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Aerith's slender form as the two figures tumbled down the stacks of hay. The Ex-Soldier moving so Aerith was above him as his back hit with a thud against the hard grassy ground. The wind taken from his lungs momentarily. The two figures groaned slightly. Cloud's Aquamarine eyes shooting open to meet Aerith's Emerald eyes. Her body was lying atop his. His arms wrapped around her waist. Their faces just a few inches apart. Something in his chest began to speed up fast. His breathe gone from him once more as he felt his face burn. Looking at the soft heart shape face so close to his he glanced a hint of red on Aerith's cheeks. Their eyes still locked with each others.

Cloud Strife felt his face move slowly toward Aerith Gainsborough's. Her full lips and deep eyes drawing him closer. A sense of longing filling him. That could only be satisfied by her. The Soldier could almost feel her lips as the Flower Girl and the Soldier were but centimetres apart...

The stars flickered brightly in the clear night sky, far beneath them on a blanket of hay. Cloud's lips met Aerith's.


	17. Of Hearts And Minds

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Hearts And Minds**

------------------

Cloud's eyes firmly closed. Aerith's own emerald orbs wide glistening and wide. A few moments went by and soon she found herself returning kiss as her eyes slowly drifted closed. Time reached a stand still. Even the breeze seemed to sway their hair and the folds of their clothes slowly. The Blonde haired boys lips pressed gently up against the Chestnut haired girls lips. For that moment all the trouble of the world seemed to melt to nothing. Cloud's arm tightening around her waste, drawing the flower girl in closer.

"WARK!" A loud noise came from the Stable. The two jumped. Their lips breaking apart. Cold quickly taking the place of the warmth they had felt. After a second Cloud's anxious eyes drifted to Aerith's. Concern now evident in her jewelled eyes. A red blush on her cheeks.

"Cloud..?" The flower girl uttered silently seemingly to state rather than ask.

The young Blonde Ex-Soldier swallowed and looked up from his back at the Flower girl whose hands were on either side of his head, propping her up. "...Aer..ith." He pieced together.

"You two! Suppers on!" The voice of Chocobo Bill echoed from the farm house.

Cloud looked towards the direction of the sound before turning to face Aerith once more.

"We should... I'll be inside." Aerith stuttered. She seemed as much at a loss as he before scrambling to her feet and quickly walking towards the farm house.

------------------

The Girls long pink dress flapped behind her as she felt her feet speed up. Rounding the corner she neared the mill. She felt herself break into a run, her eyes glistening slightly. Rounding the Cylindrical tower she reached the rear side of it. Falling back against the stone Mill. Sliding down slowly to a sitting position. Her hand raising into the air as she stared off into the distance. Feeling her fingers caress her lips, she slowly slid her eyes shut.

------------------

Cloud lay on his back on top of hay stacks. His hand quickly clutching for his forehead. He started breathing heavily. He had never... Kissed a girl before. His heart speeding up at the remembrance of the sensation. Suddenly images of Aerith once again filling his mind. Her smiling face, her pout... Her lips...

"What is this..." Cloud spoke a ghost of a whisper up into the night air.

------------------

Supper that night in Chocobo's Bills house was awfully silent. Cloud and Aerith ate with their heads bowed to each other at either side of the table. With them sat. Bill his grandson Billie and his Granddaughter. The family chatted between themselves and occasionally through the odd question to the Blonde swordsman and the slender flower girl.

The meal was soon finished and after everyone had helped clear the table and wash up. Everyone said their goodnights and headed to their own rooms.

Aerith entered the small room quietly. Too beds sat against the wall, a small space dividing them. A window was to the opposite end of the room from the door. Moonlight pouring through, lighting the area with a luminous glow.

"..." Aerith glanced carefully around. No one was near. Satisfied she began to change for bed.

The brunette slid beneath the covers of the bed closest to the window and turned towards the glass pane and away from the door. After a few minutes she slowly turned over and stared at the matching empty bed... Lost in deep thought.

-------------------

The blonde swordsman sat, leaned against the fence to the pen of Chocobo's, which was now empty by this time of night. The Ex-Soldier rubbed the back of his neck slightly as he looked up at the night sky. Trying as hard as he could. He could not shake the thoughts in his mind. Images came flooding to him.

------------------

_"How about... One date?" It was a familiar soft voice._

_"A Date?" _

_"A Date?" It was his own voice now, stumbling._

_An image of a brown haired flower girl beamed, colour coming to her cheeks. "Yes... A date.. If you'll continue being my Bodyguard."_

_Cloud mocked thinking it over. The answer in his head all along. "I accept." _

_"I've never seen one of those before."_

_"It's a chocobo." _

_Now an image of a similar looking girl. She seemed upset..._

_"I don't know what Shinra wants with you Aerith... All I know is. I can't let them have you." _

-----------------

Clouds eyes shot open wide... Something had hit. Something that had been there for a long time. He just failed to see it. Hid from it... He couldn't any longer...

"I..." Cloud whispered to the night. "I have feelings for Aerith."


	18. Of Zolems And Marshes

_**Turning Points **_

**Of Zolems And Marshes**

----------------

The chesnut haired girl shifted under the covers. Lying on her side she felt light on her eyes. Sunlight from the window infront of her. Making the prospect of returning back to sleep virtually impossible. Her deep green eyes slowly flickering open, her delicate arm shielding her the morning light from her vision by reflex. Aerith slowly sat up and swung her legs around so they hanging over the bed and touching the wooden floor. She was dressed in her pink nightwear she had acquired in Kalm. Rubbing her eyes gently she felt an unusual silence in the room. Something was missing... Peering over her shoulder she glanced to the bed behind her. It was still made and empty...

Suddenly memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. The flower girl now wide awake. Her cheeks starting to burn and she immediately buried her head it the covers of the bed in a hope of dousing and hiding her blush. Last night felt so surreal. As though she had dreamt it all. _'Had I? Was it all just some kind of a dream?' _She considered the thought. But disregarded it. It was real. Nothing had ever felt more so.

----------------

A blonde haired swordsman sat on the metal gate of a Chocobo stall. A beak buried in his palm, picking at the handful of grain he had out. With his other the hand the young man reached out and slowly rubbed the Chocobo's yellow feathery neck. It 'Warked' in delight and went back to its breakfast. Cloud swung his head back and stared up at the ceiling.

"... Aerith, what have I done." He muttered tightly closing his eyes.

A minute or two passed.

"Something on your mind?" It was Chocobo Bill. The old man with the white hair and beard. The large man slowly walked towards Cloud. Stopping at the Chocobo stall next to him and inspecting the bird inside.

"Kind of." Cloud said turning his head downwards and towards the farmer.

The old man nodded as he fed his Chocobo some greens and patted it on the head before turning towards the Blonde sitting on the pen gate. "I thought as much, you were deadly quiet last night."

"... I guess." The blonde wasn't really in the talking kind of mood. Not that he usually was anyway.

Chocobo Billy rubbed his hand down his white beard. "Is it that girl?"

"Wha!" Cloud's eyes widened as he felt himself slip backwards. The room span up as he felt a slight pain in his back as he landed on his back inside the stall. Suddenly the room stopped spinning and Cloud's eyes were met by his captured Chocobo's as it towered over him, staring down.

"I'll take that as a yes." The farmer laughed heartily. After a few moments he smiled slightly. "I have a good feeling about you two."

The young man with the colossal sword strapped to his back climbed to his feet.

"Umm..." Cloud's eyes darted to the entrance of the stable. Aerith stood there, now fully dressed in her day attire. She appeared to be slightly anxious.

"I have some work to do in the mill." Bill said as he quickly walked out of the building.

Cloud opened the gate wide and stepped out of the stall. Aerith slowly drew nearer. The Ex-Soldier felt excited, nervous, calm and terrified. All at the same time.

The boy and the girl stood in front of each other in the middle of the Stable building. Both shifting nervously. Silence hung in the air for a lifetime. Or was it seconds?

"Aerith." Cloud spoke clearly looking towards the flower girl.

"Yes?" She somewhat replied unusually fast. Looking up to him.

Cloud swallowed. She looked beautiful. Her slender, delicate body... Her voluptuous curves, her dress hugging her figure with the bright morning light blaring through the open doors behind her. She was surrounded with light.

"I... I..." He muttered.

"..." Aerith eagerly awaited his response.

"I... I think we should leave immediately." He looked away and felt a sinking feeling.

Aerith remained silent for a moment before finally smiling slightly and tilted her head to the side, nodding her head. "Lets go!" She smiled again. This causing Cloud to glance towards her. He couldn't help but return her smile. She had that effect on people and him. He was now beginning to realise.

-----------------

After there goodbyes had been said to the family. Cloud and Aerith mounted the Chocobo. 'Choco' Aerith had named it after they succeeded in capturing it. After some difficulty climbing on. Aerith clutched Cloud tightly for safety who in turn yanked the reigns and the two darted off on the back of Choco.

The morning quickly passed and the sun rose higher into the sky. The tree's and hills around slowly losing there shadows to the midday sun as the afternoon came.

"Cloud. Look!" Aerith said. A state of excitement in her voice as the two looked ahead. A boggy land quickly coming into view. It was the swamp. Without a doubt.

-----------------

They drew closer and soon the area around them had somehow managed to darken and the tree's now seemed dead. Choco slowly walked through the bog ground. Its feet sinking slightly into the mud beneath. Cloud considered how if he had Fenrir they would have been submerged. The Chocobo's large feet allowing it to stay up. The land around them was dead. Broken logs and tree's here and there. Mostly though the expanse was empty. The marsh ground the only main feature. A thick mist hung in the air making it difficult to see.

Aerith hands tightened around the Outlaw. "Cloud..." Her soft voice seemed somewhat nervous.

"I know." Cloud reassured her in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Splash!" A noise emitted from the mist around them. Choco began to Wark loudly.

"What was that?" Aerith rushed looking around.

The Ex-Soldier slid his eyes closed. Everything was now black. He could hear the sounds of the insects and gas escaping the air pockets of the mud... There was something else. Something...

"Choco!" Cloud cracked the reigns hard and the yellow bird immediately sprang forward as a large mouth snapped out of the waters beneath them. Missing the Chocobo by millimetres. Its long slithering serpent body follow behind it as it raised into the air. The snake towered into the air. Blotting out the little sunlight. The two gaping in awe over their shoulders at the incredible monster.

Choco quickly sprinted forward through the marsh. The Midgar Zolem diving towards them and slithering after quickly. The chocobo was proving to be slightly faster the snake but the riders were being thrown around by the jostling movement. The Zolem right behind.

The yellow bird jerked. Cloud felt less pressure around his waste... His heart froze and his eyes widened when he heard a feminine gasp.

------------------

Aerith landed on her side with a splash in the muddy watery ground. Her dress and face covered with swamp mud. Contrasting with her slightly pale skin. The flower girl attempted to prop herself up. Looking forwards she seized up as she saw the Zolem racing towards her. Seeing it's prey lying on the ground. It's mouth opened wide. Two huge fangs hung from the upper mouth. It could easily swallow a human whole. The Flower girl attempted to get to her feet. The bog however trapping her feet, as the girl stood she immediately found herself falling backwards as her feet would not budge from the mud. Mist hung around her. Her hair now covered with mud. The Zolem now meters from her. Her arms came up to hide and protect her from the two meter high mouth powering towards her.

_"Is this it? If I was to die now... There's still so much I want to do... Still so much..." Aerith uttered in her mind._

_"The deal was I keep protecting you." It was a masculine voice. Echoing through her mind._

_"All I know is. I can't let them have you." It was the same voice. Aerith knew it. It was so familiar. So safe... It was..._

"Cloud!" She found herself shouting aloud. Her voice filling the expanse around her.

"Squelch." Blood spurted into air. Pain surging through the figure as the Zolems fang sliced into them.

Aerith slowly opened her eyes and moved her hands. Her emerald orbs flickering open in fear and concern as a gasp escaped her lips. The Zolem was a meter ahead of her. Cloud stood in the mouth of the giant Serpant. A fang plunged into his shoulder. His muddy face consorted in pain. As his boots pressed against the bottom of the snakes mouth whilst his sword forced the upper mouth open. A battle of strength pursuing. The Blonde swordsman felt his strength begin to vanish.

The Midgar Zolem was winning. Its jaws snapped shut just as Cloud leaped back. Landing close to Aerith who gazed up at him in awe. He was bleeding from a large wound in his right shoulder. His other shoulder protected by his armour.

With a mighty hiss the serpent opened its jaws again and bit towards the two figures. Aerith could make out a battle cry as Cloud lifted his sword into the air and swiped down. Smashing it against the ground. A blue energy shockwave surged forward. Into the Serpents mouth and down its throat. A squelching sound could heard as the light disappeared and the shock stopped.

A few moments went past. The snake was still. Suddenly a line appeared down the middle of it as half of the Serpent's anatomy slid down. The other half of its body following.

"Cloud!" Aerith jumped to her feet as the Blonde haired Ex-Soldier fell to his knees, blood pouring from his large open wound.


	19. Of Wounds And Healing

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Wounds And Healing**

------------------

Aerith rushed towards Cloud's kneeling form. Her feet splashing in the thick mud and murky water. Her boots encased in mud as with her clothing. Cloud was none the better. His dark blue Soldier uniform was smeared in thick mud as his face and hair.

Aerith knelt down beside him. Cloud was breathing heavily. His left hand clutching tightly over his right shoulder. Blood spurting and seeping through his fingers. The wound from the Zolem's fang was severe. The tooth had sliced deep into the Ex-Soldiers shoulder. Concern sparkled in the flower girls emerald eyes.

"Let me look at that." Aerith pleaded as she reached towards the Spikey haired boy.

Cloud smiled ever so faintly. His energy clearly fading away. "No... I.. I'm fine. We have to keep going. It's dangerous..." He slurred slowly.

"Wait." The brunette muttered as Cloud stumbled to his feet. Groaning loudly from the pain that shot through his shoulder. He trudged towards the Chocobo, Aerith close behind.

--------------------

Choco raced through the marsh. As if sensing the need to leave quickly. No more beasts were seen. Soon the two riders came to wall of stone. A cave lay ahead... To its far left a small mountain trail lead upwards. The half awake swordsman spurred Choco towards the path. Aerith had wrapped a piece of cloth around his wound but it had little effect. The cloth was now stained red.

The yellow bird raced through the narrow passage through the mountains. To the immediately left stood a towering rocky mountain wall. To the right of the path grassy bank sloped downwards and greeted by a expanse of grass before being halted by another mountain face. The road ahead of them was long and worn down. A dirt path now. The mountain walls were sharp and treacherous.

The flower girl began to feel Cloud's body lean to the right. His eyes opening and closing, snapping open each time.

"Thud!" Cloud's limp body smashed against the road and rolled violently down the bank onto a flat patch of grass.

Aerith froze, quickly grabbing Choco's reigns and pulling hard to get the bird to stop. Skidding to a halt the flower girl slid from the Chocobo and raced down towards Cloud. He was in a bad condition. His wound was re-opened. He had lost a lot of blood. The Ex-Soldier was unconscious and his breathing had slowed down considerably. Aerith placed a hand on each of Cloud's arms and shook him gently. He was not responding. Panic start to fill her. Something seizing within her chest.

"Cloud... Please hold on..." She choked. Looking around desperately for something. Her eyes flickered in remembrance as she reached her hands behind her head and unfastened her pink bow. Her chestnut hair cascaded down. In her soft hand she held her pink bow and a white orb known as a Materia.

"Please hold..." She pleaded again and she clutched the orb tightly between her two hands and began to mutter silently.

It began to glow faintly.

Suddenly a huge wind picked up. Blaring down the narrow corridor between the mountain. Blowing past Cloud and Aerith, there clothing and hair flying up and waving violently. The wind felt warm and refreshing. The brunette remained still in her praying. As the gust blew past the swordsmans injuries, the cuts began to fade away. Bruises blended back to normal colouration and even the hole in Cloud's shoulder began to close. The Blood had stopped flowing out from it. Soon the the wound was closed. The only evidence of the gash was the dry blood that covered the young swordsmans right shoulder.

The white coloured orb returned to normal and the wind settled to normal as quickly as it had come. Aerith slowly opened her eyes and looked down to Cloud. His breathing had become normal the twisted look of pain was gone from his face.

"... Thank you." The brunette girl whispered into the wind as she looked back to Cloud smiling at his sleeping form. Sensing something to her side Aerith quickly spun around. A loud 'Wark.' greeted her.

"Choco. You came back." The chestnut haired young woman rubbed the Chocobo's neck slightly. "We need to get Cloud out of this place." Aerith stated more to her self than the yellow bird.

Though his injuries had for the most part been healed. He was still in danger if he was to be left in that state. The momentary relief was now gone. In its place the flower girl felt... Terrified? Quickly she knelt down, taking each of the Spikey haired Outlaws arms and wrapping them around her neck keeping a hold of each, a warmth tingling around her shoulder. Choco on command crouched down so its stomach was almost touching the vibrant green grass. Aerith pulled with all of her strength. Cloud was lighter than she thought he would be but still heavy for her. Finally she managed to lay Cloud's unconscious form over the Chocobo's back and quickly climbing on herself as the bird raised up once again and shot off down the mountain trail.

-------------------

An hour or two went by. With each passing moment Aerith felt herself grow more worried. The two were now riding once more over a plain of green. Hills and tree's and clumped forests on all sides. Her Emerald eyes fixed ahead as she spurred Choco onwards. Time ticked by...

The flower girl's eyes widened the moment they become fixed on a large structure of some kind. It was a mechanical blue and most likely was a machine. By its design Aerith knew it to be a Mako reactor. Flashes of the Turks and Shinra filled her mind but she quickly shook her head and disregarded them, more pressing matters were at hand. The thing that took caught her eye the most was a giant bird perched atop the structure. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen before...

_"If Cloud was awake I'm sure he would know all about it."_ Aerith giggled slightly. Cloud always seemed to know more than he should. She liked that.

-------------------

The Chocobo raced to the front of the structure. It towered towards the sky. Surrounded by rocky hills. A small cave opening rested ahead of her. A man with a shaved head and a white bandanna wrapped around it stood guard. His orange shirt standing out brightly. The flower girl quickly tugged the reigns causing the Chocobo to come to a halt.

"What business have you here." The man asked, by the tone of his voice he was clearly suspicious of the two.

The brunette quickly looked over her shoulder to see if Cloud was still okay. Satisfied she jumped down and faced the guard. "He's been badly injured... Please, we need a place to stay."

The mans eyes flickered in concern and sympathy. His initial mistrust seemed to be washed away by the knew air of urgency. Or something about Aerith's sincerity. He quickly turned around and ran inside yelling for aid loudly... Aerith turned towards Cloud who rested on the back of the chocobo.

"Please... Cloud." She choked silently as multiple figures rushed from the entrance to the cave towards them.

-----------------

The room was lit with a lamp that rested in the corner. Beds dotted around the stone walls of the circular room. A ladder to the back against the wall lead out and up into the rest of this mountain home. The people here had took them in and shared what little they had.

Cloud's sleeping form lay in a the bed to the far left of the small cavern. Aerith sat by his side and a wooden chair, her hands resting on her lap. Her eyes transfixed on Cloud. His chest rose and fell with each slow breathe. It had been a long day, her eyes begged to be closed but she was eternally grateful Cloud was okay. She cast her mind back to the morning.

_"Cloud!" She found herself shouting aloud. Her voice filling the expanse around her._

_"Squelch." The Serpents meter long fang tearing part way it Cloud's shoulder._

He had saved her again. Aerith felt her eyes moisten. All her life she had been running away. Since the first moment her eyes met Cloud crouched against the wall in the slums, she had been running towards something... "_If anything were to ever happen to Cloud"..._

Her hands reached out and circled around the blonde haired swordsman's which rested nearest her.

"Cloud... I" Aerith swallowed as she gazed upon his peaceful face. "I..."

The words seemed to melt away as darkness crept as her head lowered to the mattress in the embrace of sleep.


	20. Of Air And Sea

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Air And Sea**

--------------------

The room was dim... Blurry as the figure shifted in the bed. Two Aquamarine eyes slowly slid open. Scrunching up tightly once more as light bombarded them.

"Where am I?" The figure uttered silently. By reflex he began to raise his right arm to rub eyes. Freezing momentarily as a sharp pain shot through his shoulder. It soon passed however. As the Spikey haired blonde rubbed his eyes the room came into focus. It appeared more like a cave than a room. Then ceiling was made of Earth and rock supported by wooden beams which ran across the length of it. The walls were made of rough stone and the floor was a very old wood.

Cloud slid upwards until he was in a sitting position and resting against the stone wall. It wasn't too comfortable. The room was lit by a dim lamp light that illuminated most of the small sleeping chamber but left shadows behind every object. The only other features the room seemed to have was the four or five beds which littered along the walls and a ladder leading out of the 'room'. Cloud brought a hand to his forehead and and closed his eyes in deep thought.

_"How did I get here?"_ He contemplated but soon was snapped out of his mental debate when he felt something shift to his side. A soft content murmur emitted along with it.

The Swordsman quickly glanced to his left. His chest tightening in a mixture of relief and anxiousness. His eyes ran over the slender feminine figure which lay against the bed. Aerith sat on an old wooden chair. Leaning forward with her arms resting on the mattress and her head atop her arms. He smiled slightly at the innocent expression which rested upon her soft pale face. Her mid-pink dress was clean and buttoned down to her thighs. Her red jacket worn over it and the bangles still worn around her wrist. Her hair worn down. A large strand cascading down her face. The Ex-Soldier slowly reached a hand towards her face. His fingers delicately brushing the strand behind her ear as the girl shifted once more a uttered words.

_"How..?"_ Suddenly flashes of the Marsh stabbed his vision with bursts of light. His memories returned in a shot causing him to shift further upwards. His eyes looking to his left shoulder followed by his hand. White bandages wrapped tightly around his shoulder

Two Emerald eyes opened at the sudden jerk. Blinking, Aerith looked up. "You're awake!" Aerith beamed as she stood quickly, the chair sliding behind her. Cloud's Spikey blonde hair was slightly messed up from the bed yet surprise had still kept its form. His baggy blue soldier trousers were still worn. His shoes and jumper no where in sight. His chest wrapped partly in clean bandage.

"Aerith... Where are we, how did we get her?" Cloud rushed in a half stutter.

"Not so fast... You're still recovering." The brunette flower girl told as she by instinct leaned over and placed her palm to Cloud's forehead. A few moments of silence went by. Redness creeping to the cheeks of both figures.

Aerith quickly retracted her hand. "Forgive me." Aerith said turning away slightly.

"N..No, its fine." Cloud mumbled the words.

The flower girl shook her head slightly. "No Cloud... I involved you in this and because of me, you almost... Almost..." She stopped as her eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. She turned away, hiding her face from him for a few moments. The blonde haired soldier reached up, placing an arm upon her left shoulder, his eyes laced deep with concern. Aerith turned at the touch, adorning a smile upon her face once more. "Get some rest... Please..." She uttered.

Cloud wanted to protest but his strength was scarce and quickly vanishing, within moments of his head touching the rough pillow once more, he was asleep.

--------------------

_Four Days Later_

-------------------

"Where is she!" The spikey haired teen hissed as he clambered across the upper floor of the Fort Condor. He was sweating heavily and clutching his shoulder which was now bleeding the bandages red from the strain of moving his arm. His eyes flickering in a half-awake, half-asleep state.

"Calm down lad..." One of the residents tried to reason. A few people had gathered around, out of concern and wariness.

She was gone just like that, he had woken to find only an impression of were her head had creased the quilts, welcoming him.

"She's gone." Came a voice from a man moving closer from the back of the room. By the looks of him he was the guard of the entrance. The black haired young man extended his hand towards Cloud, in his fingertips he held a small piece of paper.

"What did you say?" The mercenaries blue eyes hardened slightly as he took a step forward, grabbing the paper, almost losing his footing he turned and slid open the note. His eyes widened in disbelief.

--------------------

_Dear Cloud_

_You have shown me such kindness in the short time we have known one another, you have saved my life at the risk of your own._

_But Cloud, I don't want that. I couldn't bare the thought... I.. I want you to forget about my Cloud Strife..._

The ex-soldier grimaced, feeling a pang in his chest as he read the prior sentence. The letter was hastily written but the neat handwriting clear as day. After a few moments, his azure eyes found their way onto the words of the letter once more.

_Forget me Cloud Strife. Live a happy life. You deserve that... I was born different. I hear the voices of the Planet calling to me, I doubt I could _

_ever lead a normal life, with a small house and... A family of my own... But for the briefest moments... Cloud... When I was with you_

_I thought, just maybe... I could._

_Aerith Gainsborough_

The room was deafly quiet, all eyes were upon him. The blonde tapered hair teen stood still, staring wide eyed at the letter. His chest pounding. His form shaking. Slowly the 'want to be soldier' fell to the ground. His head turned away and down to the earth beneath him. His hand crunching the letter has his fingers closed to a fist which he drove into the ground with considerable force. "Aerith..." He uttered silently as his voice choked.

----------------------

A lone figure, clad in a indigo coloured soldiers uniform, complete with large belt and metal mantle strapped over his right shoulder, walked through the streets of a grand structure, built overlooking the sea. 'Junon'. It was named. Another Shinra built city. Though not half as grimy or as run down as Midgar, Junon still held the corporate, mechanical feel to it. As though some military march was silently being played in the background. The sun was low in the evening sky and the crimson red light streaked across the waves. The figure of a man in his late teens slowly drew a hand through his gold locks and sighed deeply as he glanced to an open doorway. A flashing neon sign above simply read 'Bar'.

It had been a couple of weeks since Cloud had been to the Fort Condor. He had stayed there until his wounds had recovered enough, during which time he had gotten to know the people of the fort well and even did his part to help around with the work. The swordsman had since decided to keep moving however. The journey had been much more difficult without the use of 'Fenrir' but he had pushed forward none the less. If only for the sake of going forward. He had nothing to pursue and nothing to return to.

-----------------------

The aquamarine eyed man perched himself upon a chair at the counter and mumbled his order to the serving barman. His eyes slowly flickered across the room. It wasn't too bad. It was in itself small and only allotted with a table or two. A thick cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air, the smell barely endearing and enough to make the young blonde's eyes water. In the corner sat a middle aged couple, chattering away. Barely audible over the noise the record player was emitting, some sad ballad about hard times. Cloud scoffed. _At least fate has a sense of humour_. He thought bitterly. Receiving his drink, he slowly brought the glass to his mouth. Tilting it to take a gulp he...

"Goddamned Shinra $&#!!" Cloud blinked and turned his head to the man sitting next to him. His hair was fair, bordering on dull blonde. He wore a blue jacket, of which a pack of cigarettes were held in an upper pocket. A white scarf hung down his neck and baggy brown pants adorned his legs. Most notably a pair of dark red flying goggles wrapped around his forehead. The middle aged man turned to face Cloud, a cigarette pursed between his lips. "What the & you staring at Blondie?"

The soldier merely looked forward once more and offered a stoic. "Nothing."

The chain smoking, cussing man seemed taken back by this reaction and his demeanour quickly changed. "What have you got to so damn depressed about?" The man inhaled on the cigarette and let a stream of smoke pass is lips before he continued. "There's only one reason a guy would be that down... A girl right?" He smiled knowingly.

Cloud averted his gaze away from the middle aged bar patron and looked down to the counter, his features hardening ever so slightly.

"Bingo." Came a triumphant voice. A minute or so past and after receiving no feedback from his 'Drinking Partner', he piped up again as he notioned the barkeeper to the late teen sitting to his left. "Get this guy a drink on me." Turning slightly the 'pilot' held out a hand. "The name's Cid Highwind."

The blonde haired swordsman looked up once more, his spikey tufts rustling against his face as he turned. His eyes seemed distant and held many unspoken thoughts. Almost intimidating to look at. The uniform clad young man shook his seniors hand and mumbled. "Cloud." In response.

"Yo!" Cloud Strife suddenly froze as he heard an all too familiar voice. He dared not to look behind him were the noise had originated. Instead he lowered his head in an attempt to conceal himself.

From the sounds he heard, he had not been recognised, this small victory didn't last long however as the figure moved to his left and placed sat at his side on the bar. _'You've got to be kidding me...' _Cloud mentally cursed his luck.

"Haven't seen you here in awhile Reno." The barkeep stated as his hand wielding a cloth scrubbed at the inside of a glass.

The redhead leaned back, further creasing his untidy indigo uniform. Letting out a long sigh. "Yeah, some moron thought it would be a good idea to hit me with a truck!" He proclaimed, throwing his arms into the air.

"Are you staying in Junon long." The barkeep continued making light conversation as he poured some whisky into a drinking glass and slid it to Reno.

"No." The Turk shook his head slightly. "I'm heading to Costa-Del-Sol!" He grinned. "Chasing some girl, it shouldn't take long, she's not all too far ahead."

The wielder of the Buster Sword widened his eyes in surprise... "Aerith." He muttered before he could stop himself.

Reno's green shaded orbs glanced to his right at the hunched man beside him. "You say something bro?" He asked in a all too friendly voice, only partially looking at Cloud. After a moment of silence he noticed a whisky glass beside him. Grabbing it he faced the man beside him fully. Raising the glass in front of him, the brown colour of the whisky ahead of his eyesight, blurred the figure from vision. "Here's to another day." He announced as he knocked back the glass in one go, bringing it in front of him once more he stopped.

"Wah?" Through the now empty glass he caught sight of a Soldier's uniform and tapered gold hair. Cloud looked to his side and at Reno.

The two sat still for a minute. Cloud with an anticipating glance and Reno with a cocked eyebrow and a plastered look of unexpected horror.

'Slam!!' The blonde ex-soldier and the redhead Turk leaped back hastily, slamming their stools against the bar counter with significant force. The bar patrons quickly ducked under tables as the record skipped and the music evaporated. 'Crackle!' The sound of surging static sounded as the Turk snapped his Electric Mag-Rod to its full length at his side.

Cloud remained still and slowly moved the sword Zack had given him, in a battle ready position in front of his stance. "Reno." He stated, mixed emotion in his voice as he both addressed a former superior and an enemy at the same time.

The red ponytailed shinra henchman smirked. "Long time no see, yo! I'm surprised you remembered me." Reno tilted his head to the side and peered at the eighteen year old teen. "Cloud Strife... Traitor." His words were bitter. "Let me show you my appreciation for last time!!" He yelled as he kicked forward towards Cloud swinging his Mag-Rod at his head whilst in mid-air.

The young blonde dodged to his side, missing the metal sting of the rod. As Reno landed on the ground once more, Cloud turned and bounded towards him, pivoting as he slashed the colossal sword at the Turk, who just managed to leap backwards onto a table in the corner. "Smash!" The Buster Sword sliced through the wooden table, knocking it into two pieces. The redhead who had jumped overhead, landed behind him and turned, smiling at this opening in defences. He lunged towards Cloud's turned form, his weapon raised above his shoulder he thrust it forward towards Cloud.

"Crack!" The uniform clad man felt the metal smash against the side of his head and was flung across the room. Slamming painfully into some tables and chairs. Cloud's eyes slowly opened and he slowly attempted to move around to see were the blow had hit.

Cid Highwind stood in the middle of the room, a cigarette in his mouth and in his hands, a long metal javelin held out in front of him. The youths Mako blue eyes glanced to the other side of the room. Reno lay entangled in a series of broken wooden chairs and an upturned table. "Thanks." Cloud said clearly as he stood upright.

Cid freed a hand from his pole arm and with a gloved hand brought his thumb to his nose and brushed it across. As the sound of wood being overturned the two looked to each other and nodded in understanding before they both paced quickly out of the door and down the neon lit Junon street. "You got some #$&'s kid! Going after Shinra like that!!" The messy blonde haired man laughed as he turned his head towards Cloud whilst still racing down the road.

"I'm going..." Cloud stopped for a moment, letting his boots on the ground fill the silence before nodding to himself. "To Costa-Del-Sol!" He told.

"I don't know what the hell you've got planned... But count me in!" Cid laughed once more as the two disappeared down the cold night street.

------------ **Author's Note** -------------

My appologies it took me so long to make this chapter. I would just like to thank all those who have reviewed, favourited or even simply read this story. You're words of encouragement and your interest have wrote this story. Thank you all.


	21. Of Fugitives And Sailors

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Fugitives And Sailors**

--

Cloud's footsteps clattered along the rusted steel beam. Pacing slowly across the spider web of metal that made the support structure for the above city of Junon, The blue eyed swordsman stopped, wobbling ever so slightly, trying to regain his balance. Peering past his boot clad feet at the meter wide make-shift metal walkway, he glanced the ground below, at least one hundred and fifty feet below for that matter. Cloud gulped back air and apprehension. He had never been one for heights. Not since that time in the Nibelheim mountains all those years ago. Right now this rickety support structure definitely qualified as high.

"Damn it, kid. Get a move on. I ain't getting any younger." The blonde heard the words whispered irritably behind him. The pilot had decided to tag along for reasons that were lost to the young soldier clad man. But never the less, He was glad for the help.

"Never look a gift horse in the mouth..." Cloud whispered the phrase he remembered his mother using so often.

"Whatcha say?" Cid Highwind muttered behind him. Receiving an uttered 'nothing' as reply. The pilot stood calm and unphased by the height or ocean wind that ruffled his dark khaki shaded cargo pants and navy jacket. The cigarette burning a soft orange glow held between his lips seemed to serve a reminder to how dark it was. With Junon above their heads, in front past the intertwining steel girders, a black sky, smudged with ghostly clouds and an even darker sea could be made out.

The two of them had escaped from the bar a good hour ago. In the space of that time somehow all of Junon had been awoken and was now on a manhunt for the two fugitives. Soldiers, sailors and civilians alike were scouring every corner of the port city.

Cloud took another uneasy step forward. The clang of his boots on the metal seemed to echo endlessly down the support structure.

--

'Splash!' Ice cold water soaked up to Cloud's ankles as he landed firmly into the shallow water of the derelict beach. If he never encountered electricity again it would be too soon. Another splash and the middle aged man landed beside him. The two silently waded through the water to the shore. A stone stairway awaited them. Cloud clad in an indigo first class soldier's uniform. Complete with a dark shoulder guard attached to an elaborate girdle. He remembered noticing the small town beneath the upper city. The two split up. The gutter mouthed pilot wandered off and was now talking to some fisherman about one thing or another. Cloud wandered into the centre of the small rural hamlet. It was clearly a village that had seen better days. The pollution that was secreted by the above Junon was heavy in the air as well as the water; the slimy mud sticking to the ankle of the aquamarine eyed soldier's pants was evidence of that. It was a small town. Three houses to one side, two to the other. A weathered cobbled road partitioning either side on the run up to a large elevator which most likely lead to the above city.

Cloud walked slowly down the cobbled road before perching himself upon the first few steps of a wooden stairway which ran up to the veranda of a small cabin. He took the opportunity to adjust his clothing and equipment before swinging his Buster Sword over his shoulder and laying it upon his lap. The soldier doppelganger stretched out a kink in his neck. The last few days of constant travelling over rough terrain had finally caught up with him. As well as the thoughts he had been so desperately trying to escape from. Idly drawing a hand back, slowly through his long golden spikes he let a sigh fall heavily from his lips as well as that of an oh so familiar name.

"Aerith..." He muttered to himself in the cold dark of the rural fishing village.

His mind once again racing. It had been weeks since he had seen her, since he had heard her voice or glanced that smile. The time they spent together had been short but it meant to him more than he cared to say or even dare think about. He assured himself he was just going to see if she was okay. That was all. That was the only reason. Wasn't it? The blue eyed blonde shook his head vigorously from side to side, trying hard to shake away the thoughts. Try as he may her smile remained...

"Snap outta ya daydreamin will ya, kid?" The gruff voice laced with the heavy accent snapped Cloud back to reality. His eyes wandered up to find a grinning Cid Highwind flicking his thumb across his nose. His steel Javelin balanced across his right shoulder clutched in his hand.

Rising to his feet quickly, Cloud secured his sword to his back and stood straight, a soldiers stance. "Anything?" He inquired.

"Heh. These fisher folk have seen better days I'll tell you that. When I asked my good pal the fish enthusiast over there about a boat ride he practically begged me to hire em. Dependin' o' course on if the pay's good." The aviator dressed Cid replied before snapping his head to the left and spitting at the ground.

Cloud sighed in relief. The first bit of good news all day. Well... Second at that. Rummaging at his belt the blue eyed blonde produced a small coin sack of gil and threw it lightly at Cid, who caught it effortlessly in one hand, expertly testing the weight before chirping up once more. "About a few hundred in here. That should cover it."

"So, when do we... Set sail?" Cloud tested the perky phrase idly. Granting him a raised eyebrow from his newest and bluest party member.

--

The small fishing boat raced over the dark blue water as the sun was disappearing over the water. The whirring of the engine drowned out by the sound of the water lashing against the side of the boat as it spearheaded onwards.

Cloud Strife sat back against the side, one leg outstretched and the other propped up, serving as support for his forearm. He glanced once more over the sea craft. It was indeed small. Consisting of only a small deck, enclosed with a metal railing and likewise a small wheelhouse which served as the only form of shelter on the craft. The dull paintwork, white and navy blue colours were chipped, cracked and severely weathered by years of sea travel. The spiky haired swordsman tilted back his head and let forth a worried sigh. Commenting mentally that if he had the choice, he would rather have swam to Costa Del Sol. The ship hardly looked sea worthy anymore. The owner, standing proudly in his wheelhouse looked almost as weathered as the boat. His rouged features and hunched posture adding to Cloud's assumption. Night had already begun to settle and the dark water was only thinly illuminated by the dim lights embedded in the deck and the crafts guiding lights.

Cloud turned his head slowly to the side and glanced up and Cid who stood off to his left, leaning forward against the rusted railing, a cigarette pursed in his lips. His white scarf flapping in the sea breeze. The pilot seemed to be basking in the rushing air as the ship moved. After all Cloud figured the guy did look like a Pilot. Either that or he had run into a man fresh from a fancy dress party and Cid Highwind did not seem the party type.

"Cid." Cloud inquired simply. Glancing ahead once more.

After a moment's silence and a sudden exhalation of smoke, the middle aged aviator responded. "What do you want?"

"Why are you here? You know what you're getting yourself into, there is nothing for you to gain... So why are you helping me?" The blue eyed Ex-Soldier asked earnestly.

Cid slowly took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it into the ocean and spinning around to lounge back against the rail. "You're an enemy of the Shinra Corporation right, kid?" He asked in his gruff voice. Receiving a small 'Mmm' in confirmation he continued. "Then that makes you a friend of mine."

"But, surely you... -" Cloud began.

"Listen, kid. I got my reasons. Let's leave it at that..." Cid concluded. Figuring it was a touchy subject, the spiky haired swordsman decided not to pursue the matter any further. Cid quickly changed the subject. "So, you're after that girl the redhead was talkin about. Aren't ya?"

Cloud nodded slowly, before letting forth another sigh. Before he could reply he found himself struggling in a chokehold. "Let go. Old man." Cloud ordered as he struggled in the hold.

"So she's the girl that's got you down in the dumps huh? Heh." Cid gloated. "So tell me. What d'she mean to you huh? Why the heroics for this gi..- Ahh!" Cid cut off as he felt a vice like grip pry off his arm as Cloud climbed to his feet smiling slightly.

"I got my reasons... Let's leave it at that." Cloud retorted. Letting the elder mans arm loose.

"Heh. Smart ass." Cid laughed, nursing his arm.

"CLANK!!" The sound of metal hitting metal stopped the two abruptly, snapping their attention to the source of the noise. It was the railing. A large hole now pierced the metal. Cloud quickly spun around. His Mako blue eyes widening. There drawing dangerously closer, was an enormous freighter moving in fast! Rushing forward to the front of the boat the Ex-Soldier could make out figures dressed in blue, lining the bow of the freighter. Facing forward, they seemed to be holding...

Cloud spun around. "Get down!!" He yelled as he dropped to the ground, lying upon his stomach, flat against the metal. Narrowly avoiding a barrage of metal slug's now flying centimetres above his head. To his horror the Wheelhouse was quickly being turned into Swiss cheese.

"#?\&!!" Cid yelled, quickly dropping to his knees and taking cover quickly. The old boat couldn't take much more.

--

Cloud clambered quickly forward, miraculously avoiding the incoming bullets by a thin margin. The rusty guard rail offering little to no protection, the only hope the would-be Soldier had was to keep himself as low as possible. Inching forward by his forearms towards the wheelhouse and to the back of the boat, the spiky blonde haired teen turned his head slowly to the side, peering through the railing, the freighter was gaining closer, soon it would be alongside them…

"Damn…" Cloud gritted his teeth. The hopelessness of the situation dawning upon him.

Glancing over his shoulder across the metal floor of the deck, the swordsman glanced Cid having adopted the same position as him. The older man was clearly pinned down however, separating the two was a sea of sparks on the metal surface of the deck, where the metal slugs ricochet. Thankfully the Shinra ship was far enough away that most shots missed the small boat entirely. However the distance between both sea crafts was closing rapidly. As Cloud's eyes met Cid's, he could see his new ally was thinking the same thing. They were running out of time.

Cloud inched forward once more, the deck felt ice cold beneath him, sea water spraying in his face. From the corner of his eye he could see the fisherman cowering in the corner of the wheel house.

"Ah!.." The spiky haired swordsman winced as he thwacked his elbow against the guard rail whilst trying to move forward. "… If only it wasn't so dark." He grunted. No sooner than the words had left his mouth, his aquamarine eyes widened. An idea coming to mind. The ship was almost upon them. Within a lethal range. Those gunners wouldn't miss forever. He had to make it to the wheelhouse, or rather he somehow had to get inside the ships most predominant target.

Wincing painfully as he felt a bullet clipped his ear. The spiky haired boys face contorted in sheer determination. His elbows slowly propping himself up as he leaned back on the soles of his feet. A races starting posture. He had half a deck to cover through a hailstorm of bullets.

"I… Can't… Die… Yet!!" Cloud Strife yelled at the top of his lungs, bounding forward onto his feet. Racing across the deck, bullets biting at his heels. Gritting his teeth the teen dived forward into the tiny wheelhouse, rolling and crashing into the already startled sailor. Cloud's hand shot up instantly to the control panel, retracting just as quickly as a bullet hit the metal beside his thumb. A large ornate wooden wheel offered as steering control. While switches and keys allotted the metal panel. A set of keys stuck out of the ignition to the left. Bingo… Grasping them quickly between a finger and thumb Cloud jerked them hard to the left. Cutting all power to the boat.

The Soldiers upon the freighter ceased fire for a split second as their target seemed to disappear amidst the black night water, invisible in the darkness. A loud command rang through the air and the gunfire erupted towards the same spot. The gunmen shooting blindly at the water. Unknowing that their target had slowed to a stop and they had long since overtaken the small fishing boat.

--

Cloud Strife fell onto his back, panting heavily. From the sounds of gunshots fading further into the distance. It seemed they were safe for now. Even in the total darkness, the panicky breaths from the fisherman to his side and the annoyed cusses coming from across the deck, enlightened the Soldier that his two companions were safe.

"You son of a #?\& that was some crazy ass stunt you just pulled." Rang the voice of the gruff pilot. Though the words came off as scolding, the grin could be heard behind the words.

"Heh…" The Exasperated swordsman panted in response.

It was at least an hour before the three decided to switch the power back on, with major effort by Cloud and Cid on calming their panicking driver. Once they were all sure the freighter was long gone they ignited the engines and moved forward cautiously.

--

The Eighteen year old swordsman leaned forward, against the railing at the bow of the boat. Dawn was coming, the sun still hidden, yet the dark of the sky changing to a lighter blue. Across the waves, the form of land and mountains began to emerge slowly from the Horizon. Held by the blue eyed gaze of the uniformed figure. Urging the land mass to draw closer. The faint buildings coming into focus. The Costa Del Sol.

He had no real reason to go after her. She could shun him… Turn him away. The fear of rejection only outweighed in his heart by the fear of never seeing her soft smile again.

"Wait for me…" Cloud uttered softly into the salty morning air.


	22. Of Tears And Touch

_**Turning Points**_

**Of Tears And Touch**

--

Two blonde haired figures trudged lazily across a scorching hot strip of sand under the beating morning sun. They had landed minutes ago, a ways from town as not to be spotted by their sailor friends from earlier. Cloud tilted his head slowly to the side, the boat they had arrived on was disappearing over the horizon. No sooner than they had touched one foot down on the hot sand than the sea craft and sped away.

Cloud sighed heavily, trying in vain to shield his eyes from the sun. The weather was beautiful, the water sparkled beneath the sun and the light blue sky seemed to have forgotten the existence of clouds. But by god it was hot, at least thirty six degrees. And for the Spearman and swordsman, each wrapped from head to toe in protective clothing, it was torture.

Cid practically tore his scarf off from around his neck. "God Damnit it's hot!" He snarled at Cloud's side. His expression was a mixture between half dead and severely ticked off.

"The town's just a little further." Cloud stated, ever the man of few words. Slowly wiping sweat from his forehead with his forearm and rolling up the sleeves and adjusting his sword upon his back, daring not to touch the blade and risk third degree burns.

--

"Finally!" Cid spat to the side. "No way in hell you're getting me back onto that sand!" He grunted once more.

The two had finally reached the edge of town. Or more like slipping through the back via the beach. They had no desire to go near the port or the main road leading into the Costa Del Sol.

The atmosphere in town was a decided improvement. Yellow stoned buildings with orange slated roofs stood all around them. In the middle of the plaza rested a large fountain, depicting four mermaids back to back, spurting a stream of water into the pool of water at their feet. Palm tree's allotted the town and an old man sitting upon a deck chair outside the bar was playing a catchy tune on a ukulele.

Trudging slowly through town, the blonde swordsman rounded the corner away from the town square. Cloud grimaced, Shinra troops were blocking the exit to town. Two blue uniformed men were frisking a surfer as he tried to leave.

"I guess we're not leaving just yet." He stated to Cid who was… Cloud spun around. Where was Cid? Eyeing over the plaza he spotted the pilot instantly. He was standing at a stall near the stairway leading to the beach. Cloud slowly made his way over. The pilot was waving his arms around and talking about something.

Cid spun around and threw some white garments at Cloud, who gingerly caught them. "You stand out like a sore thumb in that uniform. And ya look just as red!" The messy haired aviator laughed, flicking his thumb across his nose.

Clutching at his own set of newly purchased clothes in one arm he pointed towards the bar off to the side of the town plaza. "You need me, I'll be in there." Cid stated before a grin brook out across his rouged features, gaining him a puzzled look from his spiky haired junior. "You're alright kid. Now quit gawking at me and go find your girl!!" Cid barked before turning around and making his way towards the bar.

--

Cloud brushed aside the hanging door beads and stepped into the small reception. No sooner than he had entered, an elderly man with long white hair swept back, leaned across the counter. "Room for the night? Only a hundred gil a room" He croaked in a rather laid back voice.

Cloud slowly pondered the question, determination glinting in his aquamarine shaded hues before nodding slowly to himself and fishing out a few notes from his pocket. "Three rooms for the night." He said simply handing over the money.

Making his way quickly to the last room down the corridor the blonde haired teen slid his key into the lock and fidgeted, trying to turn the stiff tumbler before receiving a satisfying click. Cloud stepped into the room and examined the surroundings, taking in each detail, a double bed sat in the middle of the room opposite the door. A window to the right was open, thin white curtains blowing gently in the breeze and revealing a breath taking view of the beach. Laminate flooring rested beneath his boots and a wooden dresser to the left of the room, an oval mirror hanging above it. Sliding closed the door Cloud made his way over to the bed and sat upon the foot of it.

Drawing a hand back idly through his long golden locks. His attention now changed to the garments in his hands. Sighing once more he went about the pain staking task of removing his uniform.

Five minutes later Cloud stared at himself in the mirror. He was now dressed simply in a white tank top that hung tight to his form and a pair of white shorts that reached to just above his knees. Sandals adorning his feet. Satisfied he looked less suspicious Cloud made once more the door. He could question some of the locals to see if they knew of the whereabouts of a chestnut haired flower girl.

--

Two hours later Cloud sat slumped upon the side of the fountain. It seemed no one he asked knew of her existence. Either that or they just weren't bothering to even think in this heat and just brushed him off. It was late afternoon already and things were looking less hopeful by the second. He had found no trace of her at all… His mind began to wonder.

"_Aerith… Did you really come here? Are you alright?"_

The sensation of something hitting his leg snapped him away from his thoughts, his eyes darting down, glaring daggers at a… beach ball? He slowly looked up to find a small girl running towards him.

"I'm so sorry mister!" She hurried, stopping in front of Cloud, she was around the age of six, with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a blue sundress.

Leaning down the Ex-Soldier lifted up the beach ball and handed it to the girl. Who was swaying on the soles of her feet, her head bowed down apologetically. "Here." He uttered, offering a rare smile.

The girl grabbed the beach ball immediately, her face lighting up. Just then a single yellow flower tucked behind her ear caught his attention.

"That's a pretty flower." He complemented. "Where did you get it?"

The small girl beamed widely as he said so. "Do you like it? Big sister gave me it! She said it looked pretty on me too!" She giggled happily. "You're my new friend! You have to come meet big sister!" The brown haired child hurried excitedly, tugging upon his arm.

"I would like to but I'm rather...-" The golden haired man began to refuse.

"Don't worry! She's really nice! You don't have to be shy!" She chirped happily making her way the beach. The somewhat reluctant Cloud in tow.

--

The cove was a little way away from the beach. Hidden through a thicket of Palm Tree's and other plant life. It was small spit of sand surrounding by mountainous hills and a forest on one side, and the ocean upon the other. A waterfall's plunge pool separated the cove into two.

Aerith Gainsborough crouched amidst a small group of children. Whispering about something with a playfully smile upon her face, causing the children to burst out in a fit of giggles. Her chestnut brown hair, shining silkily in the sun was tied back in a ponytail, bangs either side of her face. Her favourite style. It had been a few days since she had arrived in the Costa Del Sol. She had managed to get buy selling flowers and the children made her feel so welcome.

For a split second her emerald eyes glanced across the sand and across the ocean into the horizon, a thought crossing her mind.

"Big sister!! Big sister!!" The familiar voice of a small girl rang across the cove as she rushed over the small group snapped Aerith away from her thoughts. A large smile pulling at her soft features as the short brown haired girl leapt into Aerith's awaiting arms.

"Kelki!" Aerith happily responded giving the young girl a tight hug before the two broke apart. "You seem awfully happy today, does it have anything to do with Jindh?" The flower girl teased playfully.

"Eww, no! Boys are gross!" Kelki chirped sticking her tongue out at the two small boys in the group. "I brought a new friend with me!" She continued happily. Earning an excited outburst from all the children.

Aerith offered a soft smile to the small girl. Before looking around, seeing no other person upon the beach apart from herself and the group of four children. "Where are they?" Aerith inquired in her playful voice.

Kelki span around and stared at the forested entrance to the cove. "He's very shy big sister. And very quiet too." Kelki informed granting a giggle from Aerith.

"He doesn't need to be shy. Why don't you call him over?" The emerald eyed girl suggested.

Kelki nodded deeply and smiled. Spinning around to face the thicket of trees. "Big Brother come on out!!" The little girl yelled cupping her hands either side of her mouth for effect.

Aerith slowly stood up, and looked over to the thicket. Her emerald green hues focusing slightly on a figure in white pushing aside a palm tree and stepping onto the sand.

Aerith's eyes widened in shock. Her heart hammering against her chest. Her figure frozen in place. As her gaze met equally shocked Aquamarine eyes.

"Cloud…" She whispered weakly.

--

Cloud stopped in his tracks spot. Unable to move. There, meters in front of him. Aerith Gainsborough stood, looking right back at him with those emerald eyes. She looked stunning, the evening sun behind her back, dressed in a pink one piece bathing suit, which hugged her curves tightly and revealed the length of her long slender legs. A light red short sleeved shirt around her shoulders. The blonde haired man's hand began to tremble at his side, his heart beating painfully fast.

"Cloud…" He heard her voice, barely audible. But it was. It was her voice. He'd missed that voice more than he'd realised.

"Aerith." He uttered. His voice soft and shaky, wanting to confirm she was real.

Something sparkled on her cheek. Cloud's heart stopped in his chest, her eyes were brimming with tears. "Aerith." He repeated slightly louder taking an uneasy step forward.

The flower girl turned around facing the ocean and ran quickly. Towards the water. Needing to get away from him. She had to. She couldn't see him. Her figure waded into the water, hoping to escape the man behind her. But wanting desperately to run the other way.

"Aerith!!" Cloud yelled, his voice breaking up as he raced after her. Past the group of confused children. He waded quickly through the water. He couldn't let her go again. Not again.

Aerith stopped waist deep in water as she felt two toned arms slide around her waist and pull back against a muscular stomach. Her head turned down, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Please, don't go." Cloud whispered, his face downturned, hidden behind a sea of golden locks. His arms tightening around her waist, to pull her form closer against him.

"Cloud… Why do you keep putting yourself in danger! Why Cloud!? Why do this for me!!" She screamed, tearfully trying to struggle out of his hold.

"Because I love you!"

Her heart broke in that instance, her resolve vanished. As she fell back against Cloud, tears brimming in her eyes. In the orange-sepia of the setting sun, waist deep in a sparkling ocean. Two figures stood, silently, lost in an endless embrace.


End file.
